Skater
by Rerget
Summary: Naruto to światowej sławy skater w kategorii Juniorów. Jednak jego życie nie jest takie słodkie, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Zamiast róż ma je usłane samymi kolcami. Czy jego rywal - Sasuke - stanie się kimś, kto ocali go od zła tego świata? Czy przyjaciel Kiba będzie w stanie pomóc w najgorszych chwilach? Ze względu na przemoc, wulgaryzmy i sceny erotyczne: 18-plus. AU.
1. Rozdział 1

**Tytuł:** Skater  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> SasuNaru (chociaż nie od początku)  
><strong>Ratting:<strong> +18  
><strong>Uwagi:<strong> AU, Narrator trzecioosobowy, często uosabiający się z Naruto,  
><strong>Ostrzeżenia:<strong> wulgaryzmy, sceny erotyczne, **sceny przemocy** - w tym na tle seksualnym  
><strong>Gatunek:<strong> Sportowe, Romans

Szesnastoletni Naruto stał na rampie, opierając się o murek, w miejscu przeznaczonym dla oczekujących zawodników. Summers X-Games było jednym z ważniejszych wydarzeń w jego grafiku. Jeździł na desce od małego i zawsze sprawiało mu to niesłychaną przyjemność. Dwa lata temu zdecydował się przejść na zawodowstwo w kategorii juniorów. Zapewne nie byłoby mu to dane, gdyby nie jego najlepszy przyjaciel Kiba, który wyciągał go na wszelkie konkursy deskorolkowe organizowane przez miasto. Na jednym z nich obaj zostali zauważeni przez sponsorów i dalej potoczyło już się samo.

Kiba był niezastąpiony. Przyjaźnili się od podstawówki, razem chodzili do skatepark'u i leczyli się po nieudanych trikach. Był starszy o parę miesięcy i niedawno skończył siedemnaście lat. Naruto cieszył się, że przyjaciel zawsze przy nim był, jest i miał nadzieję, że będzie. Szkoda tylko, że ten wiecznie roześmiany szatyn nie miłował deski a swojego BMX'a.

Mimo młodego wieku już byli znani w całym świecie sportów ekstremalnych jako bardzo obiecujący następcy swoich idoli. Dla Naruto był to nikt inny, jak sam Tony Hawk, a Kiba ostatnio bardzo fascynował się Samem Willoughby, który rok temu zdobył złoto na Mistrzostwach Świata BMX w Birminham, gdzie wykonał kilka zjawiskowych trików.

- Całkiem niezła dziś frekwencja - zagadnął Naruto, mierzwiąc swoje złoto-blond włosy i nakładając na nie czapkę z logiem swojego sponsora, a dokładniej jednego z dwóch sponsorów.

- W końcu to X-Games, czego się spodziewałeś? - zganił go przyjaciel, przygotowując się do swojego przejazdu. - Dziwię się, że pozwalają ci tu przebywać. Teraz jest czas dla występów kolarskich. Tylko mnie rozpraszasz.

- Zaraz po twoim przejeździe kończą się zawody BMX i zaczynają moje - uświadomił Kibę z satysfakcją. - Poza tym nie wierzę, że nie przylecisz tu, żeby mnie wspierać. - Naruto pokazał rząd białych zębów.

- Jak myślisz, będzie? - Nastolatek spojrzał przelotnie w niebieskie oczy kompana.

Naruto skrzywił się na to pytanie, dotyczyło ono bowiem jego największego rywala, jeszcze z czasów zawodów dla amatorów. Darli ze sobą koty już ósmy rok z rzędu. Jak na złość owa osoba pochodziła z tego samego kraju, co on, chodziła do tej samej szkoły, co on, ba! do tej samej klasy, co on. Denerwowało to blondyna niezmiernie. Choć gdyby nie miał swojej Nemezis, to pewnie nie zaszedłby tak daleko, nie miałby komu dorównywać. A tak? Skurczybyk był dobry, nawet bardzo dobry. Zawsze zajmował pierwsze lub drugie miejsce na podium, naprzemiennie z Naruto, który starał się wygrać za wszelką cenę. Dzisiejsze zawody nie stanowiły wyjątku. Chłopak nie miał okazji spojrzeć na listę uczestników, ale wiedział, że jeśli po drugiej stronie rampy pojawi się ON, zabawa stanie się jeszcze ciekawsza.

- Nawet jeśli, to i tak mu skopię ten blady tyłek - powiedział pewnie, pomagając zapiąć koledze kask.

- Czy przypadkiem na ostatnich XXX nie przegrałeś? - Kiba spojrzał na przyjaciela z rozbawieniem.

- Co z tego? - oburzył się. - Przed zawodami podliczyłem naszą dotychczasową punktację i jest dziesięć tysięcy dwieście osiemdziesiąt trzy do dziesięciu tysięcy dwustu pięćdziesięciu dwóch! Dla mnie. Jestem o jakieś trzydzieści punktów lepszy.

- Przerażasz mnie - jęknął brunet, wsiadając na rower.

- Wiem. Powodzenia, kochanie - zaśmiał się, poklepując przyjaciela po plecach i odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość.

Na wielkim telebimie zaczęto odliczać sekundy, a następnie rozległ się dźwięk, ogłaszający czas rozpoczęcia przejazdu. Kiba był genialny w swojej dziedzinie. Naruto zafascynowany patrzył na grę mięśni na łydkach kolegi oraz niesamowity błysk w jego oku, gdy wychodziła mu kolejna akrobacja. Dwie minuty minęły zastraszająco szybko i po zjawiskowym ślizgu bokiem na krawędzi rampy, Kiba udał się do postawionego obok niej namiotu. Służył on zawodnikom, którzy byli tuż po przejeździe. Był tam ustawiony telewizor, w którym leciała transmisja z zawodów i podawane były punkty od jurorów. Następnie przejeżdżało się za tylną ścianą HalfPipe'a, skąd można było skierować się z powrotem na górę lub na trybuny, czy też pod specjalny namiot ogólny, gdzie przebywało większość zawodników. Kiba dostał pięć razy po dziesięć punktów, czyli najwyższe noty. Po chwili już wdrapywał się po drabince na szczyt z uśmiechem na twarzy.

- Drugie miejsce - zakomunikował i przybił z Naruto piątkę.

- Moje gratulacje. Więc widzimy się na freestyl'u. - Brwi młodzieńca wykonały sugestywny ruch.

- Wciąż nie mogę się przyzwyczaić do twojej nadmiernej pewności siebie. - Kiba pokręcił głową i usiadł na murku koło kolegi.

- Od dwóch lat nigdy nie znalazłem się poza pierwszą piątką. Nie wykroczyłem nawet poza podium, więc moja pewność siebie jest uzasadniona. - Uśmiech nastolatka można by uznać za niemożliwy anatomicznie, jednak było to jego cechą charakterystyczną i każdy kojarzył nazwisko Uzumaki po tej właśnie minie.

- Jest już? - Zmienił temat, mając dość przechwałek przyjaciela.

- Ta, stoi po drugiej stronie. - Naruto najwidoczniej wolałby o nim nie rozmawiać.

- Kto go sponsoruje? - Chłopak jakby nie zauważył zniesmaczenia kompana i ciągnął temat.

- Nadal Red-Bull. Aż dziwne, że od roku reprezentuje tę samą firmę. Znając jego charakter, już dawno powinni się pokłócić i rozejść - zauważył, nie szczędząc sobie jadu w głosie.

- My tam jesteśmy wierni jednym i tym samym i jest nam dobrze. Co nie, słonko? - Starszy z nastolatków roześmiał się i szturchnął kolegę, by ten się rozchmurzył.

Naruto miał nadzieję pokonać rywala i rozłożyć go na łopatki. Nie obchodziło go, w czym ani czym jeździ. Ważne było JAK. A Sasuke Uchiha miał styl. Jeździł płynnie i rzadko popełniał błędy. Poziom trudności z roku na rok był wyższy, a oni podświadomie sami sobie tę poprzeczkę podwyższali. Niechęć Uzumakiego była odwzajemniona w stu procentach. Onyksowo-oki skater uważał blondyna za swojego największego przeciwnika. Nikt inny nie mógł mu zagrozić. Znał styl rywala tak dobrze, jak swój własny. Znał też jego słabe strony. Tak, jak Naruto znał słabe strony Uchihy.

- Zaraz twoja kolej - zauważył Kiba i podał kask przyjacielowi.

- Ciekawe, co nasz piękniś odwali. - Chłopak przyjął kask i spojrzał na telebim, na którym odliczane były sekundy.

Pierwszy przejazd zawsze był według nazwisk. Każdy kolejny odbywał się w kolejności zależnej od zdobytych punktów. Mieli zaliczyć po pięć przejazdów. Mogli zdobyć w sumie dwieście pięćdziesiąt punktów oraz punkty dodatkowe za styl, jazdę techniczną, pomysłowość oraz trudność trików. W konkursie deskorolkowym brało udział trzydziestu pięciu zawodników, którzy wcześniej przeszli przez eliminacje. Potem pierwsza piątka kwalifikowała się do ogólnych zawodów w freestyle'u, podczas których wyłaniany był zwycięzca całych X-Games. Nie było tam już podziałów na rolki, deskorolki, rowery, juniorzy, elita, kobiety, mężczyźni, liczyło się tylko, by pokazać swoje umiejętności w specjalnym skatepark'u. I jeszcze nigdy się nie zdarzyło, by junior pokonał w tej dziedzinie kogoś z normalnej grupy.

Pierwszy występ Sasuke, jak zwykle był precyzyjny i dopracowany technicznie pod każdym względem. Przy pierwszym zjeździe chłopak nabierał prędkości, by wykonać ładną sto osiemdziesiątkę z grabem. Następnie najechał na rampę i zrobił ślizg po całej długości rurki. Potem wykonał obrót o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopi, tuż nad głową Naruto. Chłopak miał wrażenie, że przez chwilę nawet zobaczył uśmiech satysfakcji na obliczu rywala, jednak zaraz się zganił, pamiętając, że przecież ten drań nigdy się nie uśmiecha. Kolejnym trikiem, zaprezentowanym przez Uchihę był boczny frontside, który był dość niebezpieczny, jeżeli zbyt nisko się wybiło z krawędzi. Jednak, jak na Pana Idealnego przystało, wybił się dostatecznie wysoko i gładko wylądował w pozycji regular, wciąż nabierając prędkości na coraz wyższe skoki.

Naruto zgrzytał zębami, widząc jego poczynania. Najbardziej wkurzało go w rywalu to, że był on techniczny aż do bólu. Do tego, w ogóle nie był spontaniczny. A przecież o to najbardziej chodziło, by bawić się deską, wymyślać coś na poczekaniu, mieć z tego radość. Komentator zaczął głośno odliczać koniec przejazdu Sasuke. Oznaczało to dla Uzumakiego jego kolej, więc razem z Kibą sprawdzili jeszcze, czy ma porządnie zapięty kask, czy kółka dobrze się kręcą, a śrubki są dokręcone. Na sam koniec przetarł brzegi deski świecą i ustawił się na pozycji startowej. Usłyszał dźwięk, przypominający klakson i ruszył.

Pierwszy zjazd zawsze przeznaczał na nabranie prędkości i niezbyt skomplikowaną akrobację. Zrobił więc lewą sto osiemdziesiątkę i mocno docisnął stopą do podłoża, by dobrze się rozpędzić. Zrobił parę obrotów z grabem, dwie trzysta sześćdziesiątki, a na koniec zostawił sobie coś specjalnego. Naparł silnie na deskę, by ustabilizować prędkość najazdu, po czym wybił się i chwycił jedną ręką krawędzi, drugą robiąc graba, jednak starał się zbytnio nie zginać kolan, a dokonać wygięcia samymi plecami. Obrócił się w powietrzu, puszczając rampę i wtedy zrozumiał, że nie da rady wykonać tego triku poprawnie. Podczas lądowania nie ocenił odległości, przez co deska dotknęła drewnianej powierzchni trochę za daleko. Odczuł to przez silny ból w nodze i wytracenie prędkości, ale udał, że tak miało być i najechał na przeciwną stronę rampy, robiąc ślizg po krawędzi. Speaker odliczał właśnie koniec jego przejazdu, co miało zbawienne znaczenie dla punktacji Naruto. Obawiał się bowiem, że bez porządnej dawki spreju chłodzącego, nie da rady zrobić bardziej skomplikowanego triku.

Z ulgą wjechał do namiotu dla zawodników i czekał na noty. Próbował odciążyć prawą nogę i przeklinał w duchu swoją głupotę. Czemu akurat prawa? Nie mógł sobie uszkodzić lewej? Jeżeli szybko czegoś z tym nie zrobi, jego szanse na wygraną zmaleją. Najlepiej jeździł z prawej nogi, jej ewentualna kontuzja oznaczała obniżenie jego umiejętności. Zdobył czterdzieści osiem punktów, bo sędziowie zauważyli jego niedociągnięcie. O punkt mniej niż Uchiha. Zdenerwowany pojechał w stronę swojej torby, którą zostawił w namiocie ogólnym. Wyciągnął z niego swój sprej i wrócił na rampę.

- Ależ się stary załatwił - marudził Kiba, pryskając mu kostkę specyfikiem.

- Daj spokój, lekkie nadwyrężenie - uciął szybko blondyn, nasuwając czapkę na oczy.

- Masz przed sobą jeszcze cztery przejazdy. Nie forsuj się. - Przyjaciel spojrzał na chłopaka z troską w oczach.

- Wiem, Kibuś. Nie martw się tak o mnie - uspokoił go, samemu mając nadzieję, że da radę i to naprawdę nic takiego.

- Pierwszy raz ci się takie coś zdarzyło.

- Kurwa, przestań. Tylko mnie dołujesz - jęknął szesnastolatek, kładąc się na murku i pozwalając działać substancji zawartej w spreju.

Kiba już nie odpowiedział, tylko znacząco spojrzał na przyjaciela. W końcu usiadł koło niego, ściągnął mu czapkę i zaczął się bawić złotymi kosmykami włosów, które zawsze śmiesznie sterczały. Wiedział, że Naruto nie używa niczego, by je doprowadzić do tego stanu. Po prostu taki był ich urok, były oryginalne.

- Wiesz, że to lubię, skubańcu. - Uśmiechnął się, spoglądając spod przymkniętych powiek na Inuzukę.

- Jesteś jak kociaczek - odparł ze śmiechem, nie przerywając swej czynności. Nigdy nie powiedzieli sobie tego otwarcie, ale chłopak uwielbiał bawić się włosami swojego przyjaciela, który przyjmował to z aprobatą, bo po prostu kochał być dopieszczany, nie ważne przez kogo.

- Mów, co chcesz. Daj mi znać, gdy będzie moja kolej, bo jeszcze zasnę, jak będziesz tak o mnie dbał - zażartował, choć obaj wiedzieli, że jest to możliwe.

- Oczywiście. Dla ciebie wszystko. - Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział już szeptem.

Pora następnego przejazdu nadeszła zbyt szybko i Naruto musiał porzucić przyjemne pieszczoty z rąk przyjaciela na rzecz czegoś ważniejszego. W końcu nie przyjechał tu na wakacje, tylko wygrać najważniejsze letnie zawody w dziedzinie sportów ekstremalnych. Zgodnie z obietnicą nie forsował nogi i wbrew sobie pojechał idealnie technicznie, powtarzając sekwencję trików z poprzedniej rundy, już bez ryzykowania popisowym obrotem. Za to wykonał poprawną pięćset czterdziestkę, dzięki czemu znalazł się na chwilowym prowadzeniu. Jako, że Sasuke miał jechać zaraz po nim, został w namiocie obserwując poczynania rywala na telewizorze. Technicznie idealny do bólu Uchiha skończył swój występ, a Naruto pospiesznie opuścił namiot, mając nadzieję, że tamten go nie zobaczył. Punktację przeciwnika odczytał na wielkim telebimie i z ulgą stwierdził, że tym razem on prowadzi jednym punktem. Teraz wystarczyło utrzymać tę przewagę do ostatniego przejazdu i jego wygrana będzie tylko kwestią czasu.

- Jak noga? - zapytał na wstępie Kiba, nim skater zdążył pokonać ostatnie szczebelki drabiny.

- Znośnie, prawie w ogóle nie boli - przyznał szczerze Naruto i spoczął obok przyjaciela.

- Masz przewagę. Zadowolony?

- Ba! Pytanie! Oczywiście. Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten drań niczego nie wymyśli.

- Po jego minie, sądzę, że jednak wymyśli. - Spojrzał sugestywnie w stronę przeciwległej strony rampy, gdzie Uchiha mierzył ich swoim czarnym jak noc spojrzeniem. Uzumaki podążył za wzrokiem przyjaciela.

- Zobaczymy, cokolwiek nie zrobi i tak go przebiję.

- Pewny siebie, jak zwykle.

- Mam trząść portkami od DC ze strachu? - spytał, powracając błękitnym spojrzeniem w stronę kolegi.

- Przyznasz, że są dość niewygodne do tego typu ruchów. - Obaj chłopcy wybuchli śmiechem, ściągając na siebie uwagę reszty zawodników.

- Powaleniec z ciebie. - Naruto klepnął Kibę w plecy, a jego ręka została tam znacznie dłużej, niż po przyjacielskim geście można by się spodziewać.

Trzeci przejazd nie różnił się za bardzo od dwóch poprzednich. Dwaj rywale byli skupieni i pewni siebie, choć jeden z nich wyraźnie przegrywał to starcie. Mimo wszystko wciąż miał nadzieję na wygraną. Uzumaki prowadził tylko jednym punktem i ostatnie dwa przejazdy miały zadecydować o zwycięstwie. Podczas czwartego przejazdu widać było determinację ze strony Uchihy, który raz za razem wykręcał trzysta sześćdziesiątki, naprzemiennie z pięćset czterdziestkami. Naruto uznał, że jeśli nie chce być gorszy, jego występ musi być tak samo spektakularny. Po dwóch obrotach o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni i dwóch pięćset czterdziestkach, wykonał backside'a, a następnie po drugiej stronie frontside'a. Był z siebie bardzo zadowolony i wciąż prowadził. Ostatni pokaz umiejętności miał być tym decydującym.

- Jak myślisz, co wykombinuje? - spytał Kiby, opierając się o jego ramię.

- Pokusi się o cztery obroty - odpowiedział bez zawahania.

- Jeśli naprawdę tego dokona, to żeby wygrać, będę musiał zrobić pięć - zamyślił się na chwilę, w roztargnieniu przeczesując włosy i robiąc w nich jeszcze większy nieład.

- Żartujesz, prawda? - Kiba nie był zachwycony tym pomysłem.

- Nie, muszę zrobić rekord, bo inaczej nie dostanę dodatkowych punktów. On będzie miał za jazdę techniczną i styl, ja muszę się wykazać czymś innym.

- Łamiąc sobie kark lub nogę. Zwariowałeś - skwitował jego słowa przyjaciel, w nerwach nieco się od niego odsuwając.

- Jeśli zrobię to tak, jak na treningu, to mi się uda.

- Udało ci się raz. Myślisz, że teraz dasz radę?

- Pan Pewność Siebie siedzi koło ciebie - zanucił Naruto, już dawno podejmując decyzję o tym triku.

Prawdą było, że nie lubił niczego planować, ale tym razem po prostu musiał. Jego spontaniczność zawsze wygrywała w starciu z poukładanymi, trenowanymi jak pieski dzieciakami. Jednak tutaj chodziło o Uchihę i o przebicie go, pokazanie, że jest coś, czego on jeszcze nie dokonał.

- That was amaizing! We saw a beautiful seven hundred twenty by Uchiha Sasuke. - Przypuszczenia Kiby okazały się trafne i Sasuke rzeczywiście wykonał cztery obroty, co właśnie obwieszczał komentator.

- Stary, nic na siłę. - Chłopak próbował powstrzymać swojego przyjaciela przed podjęciem niepotrzebnego ryzyka, ale Uzumaki był uparty.

- Oh my God. The next four turns, this time by Uzumaki Naruto. I don't believe. Next. Did he tried to rotate about nine hundred degrees? - Speaker nawijał jak zaczarowany, a Kiba przypatrywał się, jak przyjaciel po raz kolejny wykonuje cztery obroty, nie mogąc dojść do piątego.

Naruto zaczynał się już irytować. Zrobił już trzy siedemset dwudziestki, ale jemu zależało na tej jednej, konkretnej, pełnej liczbie. Czas uciekał nieubłaganie. Co z tego, że i tak na pewno wygra, po takiej ilości skomplikowanych obrotów. Musiał tego dokonać, obiecał to sobie, postawił za cel i nie odpuści. Po kolejnych czterech obrotach, spojrzał na zegar i stwierdził, że to jego ostatnia szansa. Żałował, że nie jest po tej stronie rampy, gdzie dopinguje go przyjaciel, na pewno złapałby jego pełen emocji, dodający siły wzrok. Zrobił podjazd i wystrzelił bardzo wysoko w górę. Raz, dwa, trzy, cztery - liczył w myślach, przeklinając przy okazji grawitację - pięć! Sukces. Choć nie do końca. Coś mocno strzeliło w jego kostce i tylko siłą woli powstrzymywał się od wykrzywienia twarzy i krzyknięcia z bólu. Dźwięk, oznaczający koniec przejazdu, zabrzmiał donośnie, nie zagłuszając jednak speaker'a, który entuzjastycznie darł się, że ten nastolatek właśnie wykonał dziewięćsetkę. Nie miał czasu na hamowanie, choć i tak trochę prędkości wytracił przy złym trafieniu w rampę. Z całym impetem wjechał do namiotu, mając nadzieję, że tam się przewróci, gdzie nie dojrzy go już żadna kamera, czy widz.

I wtedy na niego wpadł.

* * *

><p>Wyjaśnienia do rozdziału:<p>

1. **X Games** – jedna z najsławniejszych corocznych imprez sportów ekstremalnych obejmująca (w przeszłości) również międzynarodowe konkursy i dema dookoła świata w ciągu całego roku. Składa się z 2 zawodów w sezonach: letnim, zazwyczaj w sierpniu (_Summer X Games_), i zimowym, zazwyczaj w styczniu bądź lutym (_Winter X Games_).

Zawody te przyciągają najlepszych skaterów, motocrossowców itp. z całego świata – jednymi z najznamienitszych uczestników biorącymi w nich udział byli tacy sportowcy jak Tony Hawk czy Dave Mirra.

2. Mistrzostwa świata w kolarstwie BMX 2012 odbyły się w brytyjskim Birmingham, w dniach 23 - 27 maja 2012 roku. W programie znalazło się osiem konkurencji: wyścig elite i juniorów oraz jazda na czas elite i juniorów, zarówno dla kobiet jak i mężczyzn. W klasyfikacji medalowej zwyciężyli reprezentanci USA zdobywając łącznie sześć medali, w tym trzy złote.

3. BMX (ang. bicycle motocross) – nazwa roweru i rodzaju kolarstwa, które zostało zapoczątkowane w USA w latach 70. Sport ten uprawia się na torach ziemnych ze sztucznie przygotowanymi przeszkodami, z użyciem rowerów na kołach 20-calowych lub 24-calowych (cruiser), posiadających wzmocnioną i bardzo uproszczoną (bez przerzutek) konstrukcję. Poza tym BMX-y mogą mieć dowolny typ konstrukcji, masę i geometrię.

4. HalfPipe - rampa.

5. 180 - deska zakręca 180 stopni w poziomie.

6. Grab - łapanie deski w powietrzu na wszelakie sposoby.

7. "- That was amaizing! We saw a beautiful seven hundred twenty by Uchiha Sasuke." - ang. To było niesamowite. Widzieliśmy śliczną siedemset dwudziestkę w wykonaniu Sasuke Uchihy.

8. 720 - deska zakręca 720 stopni w poziomie.

9. "- Oh my God. The next four turns, this time by Uzumaki Naruto. I don't believe. Next. Did he tried to rotate about nine hundred degrees?" - ang. O mój Boże. Kolejne cztery obroty, tym razem Naruto Uzumakiego. Nie wierzę. Jeszcze raz. Czy on próbuje wykonać dziewięćsetkę?

10. 900 - deska zakręca 900 stopni w poziomie.

Jakby coś jeszcze było niezrozumiałe, proszę o komentarze, z przyjemnością wytłumaczę niejasności.

Nowe rozdziały postaram się wrzucać co dwa, trzy tygodnie. Ta historia jest dla mnie swoistym wyzwaniem pod względem stylistycznym, merytorycznym i przede wszystkim psychicznym. Czemu? Dowiecie się niedługo ;)


	2. Rozdział 2

- Fack, damn it (1) - warknął Naruto, przewalając się na czarnowłosego skater'a. Obaj przewrócili się na podłogę z głuchym jękiem.

- Jesteśmy rodakami, mów po naszemu - syknął Uchiha, zwracając uwagę rywalowi.

- Pierdolę cię, Draniu.

- Zapewne jest to twoim marzeniem, ale muszę cię zawieść. Ostatnią osobą, z którą bym się pierdolił, jesteś ty. - Sasuke zepchnął z siebie blondyna, powoli wstając z podłogi.

- Punktacja! - krzyknął zaalarmowany Naruto i na czworaka zbliżył się do telewizora. Nie był pewien, co mu gruchnęło w nodze i czy jest w stanie na niej ustać.

Od każdego sędziego dostał dziesięć punktów. Po jego występnie mieli przydzielić punkty specjalne. Miał nadzieję, że dostanie ich więcej niż Uchiha. Chłopak stanął za jego plecami i obserwował zmieniającą się punktację. Jury uznało, że tylko czterech zawodników zasłużyło na wyróżnienie, w tym oczywiście oni dwaj.

- Sasuke Uchiha - mówił lektor - nine points. (2)

- Uchiha "Saske", debilu. - Ciemne oczy błysnęły, gdy konferansjer źle wymówił jego imię.

- Naruto Uzumaki, ten points. (3)

- Tak - ucieszył się nastolatek.

Przez chwilę był tak skupiony, że zapomniał o bólu w nodze, o Sasuke stojącym za jego plecami i o tym, jak go nienawidzi. Musiał jednak powrócić do rzeczywistości i czym prędzej udać się po specjalistyczną pomoc. Chwycił się rogu stolika i podniósł, obciążając lewą nogę. Przysunął delikatnie prawą nogą deskę i tu pojawił się problem. Wszedł na nią bez problemu, gorzej z dalszą częścią jego planu. Musiał przejechać przez cały plac.

- Dasz radę, czy wydupisz się na pierwszym zakręcie? - Sasuke przyjrzał się poczynaniom młodszego kolegi.

- Jeszcze tu jesteś? - Naruto warknął w jego stronę. - Czemu mam nie dać rady? - spytał, nie chcąc przyznać się do swojej słabości.

- Może dlatego, że nie potrafisz jeździć z lewej? (4)

- Skąd wiesz?

- Jak to w pewnej mądrej książce zostało napisane, trzeba poznać swojego wroga.

- Rzeczywiście mądre - stwierdził ironicznie.

- Podprowadzę cię do PS'u (5), bo zanim twój kolega z lękiem wysokości tutaj dotrze, to zesrasz się z bólu - zaproponował Sasuke i czekał aż Naruto ruszy.

Blondyn nie skomentował słów rywala. Wiedział, że kłótnia w tym momencie nie ma żadnego sensu, a pomoc mu się przyda. Kiby w istocie nie spodziewał się zbyt prędko. Przyjaciel nie miał jako takiego lęku wysokości. Przecież wywijał takie triki i to na rampie, która niska nie jest. Problem polegał na tym, że Inuzuka bał się schodzić po drabinie. W tym momencie zapewne czekał, aż wszyscy zawodnicy zejdą na dół, by mógł być ostatni i nikomu nie zawadzać, gdyby nagle się zatrzymał w trakcie tej czynności.

Z lekką obawą Naruto ruszył przed siebie, zachwiał się niebezpiecznie, przeklinając swój brak równowagi z lewej nogi. Cała sytuacja była dość niecodzienna i żadnemu się nie podobała. Jedynym argumentem, żeby pozwolić rywalowi na pomoc, była wiedza, że stosuje się do zasady fair play. (6)

- Pójdziemy do naszej strefy, z tą cycatą czarnuszką - stwierdził Sasuke, gdy byli już w połowie drogi, a Naruto cały czas skupiał się na utrzymaniu pionu.

- Ta Japonka jest dziwna. Zawsze się rumieni, jak mnie widzi - zauważył, przypominając sobie ich ostatnie spotkanie.

- Często się u niej zjawiasz? - spytał brunet jednak bez zainteresowania.

- Dosyć często - odpowiedział Naruto, krzywiąc się przy tym.

Dotarli do boksu sanitarnego, w którym pracowała długowłosa pielęgniarka o bardzo jasnych oczach. Gdy zobaczyła, kto do niej podjechał, spłonęła ognistym rumieńcem i spuściła wzrok. Naruto wzniósł oczy w stronę nieba, jednak nie skomentował poczynań pielęgniarki.

- Coś mi strzeliło w kosce. Możesz na to spojrzeć, Hinatko? - jęknął, usadawiając się na kozetce i przenosząc uwagę na rywala. - Możesz mnie już zostawić - powiedział beznamiętnie, darując sobie słowo "dziękuję". Wystarczającym upokorzeniem było to, że musiał skorzystać akurat z jego asekuracji.

- Łamaga - stwierdził jedynie Sasuke i się oddalił.

- Umm... - Pielęgniarka próbowała wydobyć z siebie jakieś słowo, jednak obecność obiektu westchnień bardzo ją onieśmielała.

Pamiętała ich pierwsze spotkanie. Pomagała wtedy swojej mamie w punkcie sanitarnym na lokalnych zawodach. Od zawsze wiedziała, że pójdzie w ślady swej rodzicielki, lubiła czuć się potrzebna, a praca pielęgniarki mogła jej to zapewnić. W ramach przygotowań do przyszłego zawodu, matka wzięła ją do swojej pracy. I wtedy go zobaczyła. Młodego, trzynastoletniego aniołka. Z zakrwawioną twarzą. Była od niego o trzy lata starsza i wtedy uważała go tylko za słodkiego dzieciaka, jednak z biegiem lat i liczbą przykrych wypadków chłopaka, zakochiwała się w nim coraz bardziej. Tamtego dnia wygrał i jakiś zazdrosny palant przewrócił go podstępnie, przez co Uzumaki pocałował asfalt z dość niemiłym skutkiem. Jej mama szybko zaleczyła krwawiący nos i podała zimny okład, a ona jedynie patrzyła w jego duże, pełne złości, błękitne oczy, czerwieniąc się soczyście. Rozmawiali tylko przez chwilę. Jej wrodzona nieśmiałość i minimum słów, jakie wypowiedziała, silnie kontrastowały z paplaniną nastolatka.

Potem starała się uczestniczyć w każdych zawodach, pod pretekstem pomocy, wypatrując blond czupryny na horyzoncie. Obserwowała, jak skater mężniał, aż wyrósł na bardzo przystojnego młodzieńca, przez co denerwowała się jeszcze bardziej. Nie była przecież taka brzydka, a nawet całkiem ładna. Biustu pozazdrościłaby jej niejedna pani po operacji plastycznej. Prawie białe oczy były niecodziennym zjawiskiem, dodającym jej uroku. Jednak jej charakter był całkiem odmienny niż Naruto. Jak mogłaby zdobyć nastolatka, skoro nawet nie potrafi z nim normalnie porozmawiać. A znają się prawie cztery lata!

- Bardzo boli? - spytała cicho, oglądając kostkę chłopaka.

- Jak sam skurw... znaczy, jak jasna cholera.

Dziewczyna była wdzięczna, że skater się przy niej powstrzymuje z wyklinaniem. Jedynym minusem tej pracy było ciągłe wysłuchiwanie wulgaryzmów z ust sportowców. Po kilku latach pracy, mogła powiedzieć "kurwa" w co najmniej dziesięciu językach. Na szczęście tego nie robiła, to nie było w jej stylu.

- Jest zwichnięta - zakomunikowała, po bliższych oględzinach.

- To źle? - Naruto poczuł, że robi mu się słabo z nadmiaru emocji i bólu.

- Gorzej, niż skręcenie. Mu-muszę ci ją nastawić i-i usztywnić. - Dziewczyna zaczęła się jąkać, czując ponowny napływ krwi do policzków.

- Shiba (7) - stęknął chłopak, zakrywając sobie oczy. Jego ręka otarła się o brzeg kasku i przypomniał sobie, że jeszcze go nie ściągnął.

- Koreański też umiem. - Hinata uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, czym wprawiła w zażenowanie swego pacjenta.

- Nie wiedziałem - odparł, męcząc się z zapięciem kasku.

Powoli zaczął się denerwować nieobecnością przyjaciela. Może utkwił na tej drabinie i nie może zejść? Na szczęście jeszcze nigdy nie znalazł się w sytuacji, w której potrzebowałby pomocy, ale zawsze mógł być ten pierwszy raz. Tylko dlaczego akurat teraz?

Pielęgniarka zaczęła pryskać kostkę sprejem chłodzącym, co jednak nic nie dało, bo ból wciąż przyćmiewał jego umysł. Zaczęła nią powoli ruszać, a Naruto zaciskał zęby, żeby nie krzyknąć. Podświadomie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie przystąpi do freestyle'u (8) ze zwichniętą nogą. A do tego czeka go przynajmniej trzytygodniowy urlop od treningów. Żyć nie umierać. Kurwa! A wszystko przez to, że chciał być lepszy od tego parszywego drania. Wykręcił tyle siedemset dwudziestek (9), że mógł sobie odpuścić. Ale nie! On jest kurewsko uparty i po prostu musiał. Teraz mógł sobie pogratulować głupoty.

- Naruto! - Usłyszał krzyk swojego przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się blado.

Kiba dotarł w zawrotnym tempie do jego pryczy i ukląkł przy nim, równie blady, co przyjaciel. Oczy miał rozszerzone i mogłoby się wydawać, że jest bliski płaczu.

- Ty debilu, mogłeś się zabić, złamać sobie kark, chuj wie, co jeszcze. Popierdoliło cię. Mówiłem ci, odpuść. Nie, Pan Pewność Siebie nie odpuszcza, jak się uprze, to dupa blada. Klękajcie Narody. Ja cię kiedyś zajebie gołymi rękami. - Wywód kolegi byłby pewnie dłuższy, gdyby nie to, że Hinacie zaczynały już uszy więdnąć i Naruto postanowił mu przerwać.

- Mam tylko zwichniętą kostkę. Poza tym, tu jest kobieta, Kiba, mógłbyś zważać na słownictwo.

- Och. - Skater dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie obecność ich rodaczki. - Wybacz mi, ale ten tu - wskazał na blondyna - całkowicie wyprowadził mnie z równowagi.

- Wstań, Kibuś, bo się ludzie patrzą. - Naruto delikatnie pociągnął przyjaciela za koszulkę. Wolał nie robić scen i nie narażać się na większy uszczerbek na zdrowiu.

- Później dam ci popalić - zagroził z wesołym błyskiem w oku.

Młodszy skater roześmiał się cicho, ale zaraz krzyknął z bólu, gdy pielęgniarka próbowała nastawić mu zwichniętą nogę. Kiba nie zważając na warczenie przyjaciela, ukucnął kolo niego i chwycił za rękę. Naruto ścisnął ją mocno, by nie zrobić z siebie lalusia, który krzyczy jak palona na stosie czarownica, tylko dlatego, że nastawiają mu staw. Hinata pociągnęła kolejny raz i Naruto usłyszał charakterystyczne chrupnięcie. Krew mu odpłynęła z twarzy, a świat chwilowo zawirował. Inuzuka widząc zamglony wzrok przyjaciela, wstał z kucek i przytrzymał go za ramiona. Nie chciał, żeby kompan spadł z kozetki. Znając jego szczęście, tym razem na pewno by sobie coś złamał.

- Dam mu zimny okład - rzekła Hinata do Kiby, tonem profesjonalistki. Jakoś przy brunecie nie miała problemów z wysławianiem się ani rumieńcami. Tylko czar Naruto działał na nią obezwładniająco.

- Może tu jeszcze poleżeć? - spytał, odgarniając koledze włosy z czoła.

- Nawet powinien. - Pielęgniarka uśmiechnęła się delikatnie i oddaliła.

Kiba spojrzał czule na przyjaciela i nawet odeszła mu ochota na besztanie go. Zapłacił już wystarczająco wysoką cenę za swój wygłup i reprymenda nie była już potrzebna. Inuzuka najadł się strachu, widząc pięć obrotów i złe lądowanie przyjaciela. Naruto próbował ukryć grymas bólu, ale on i tak go zauważył. Zauważył też natychmiastowe wytracenie prędkości, całkiem inne, niż normalnie to się odbywało w wykonaniu blondyna.

Uzumaki powoli odzyskiwał panowanie nad ciałem i świadomość.

- Ja pierdolę, co za ból - jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu.

- Zapewne. Co masz zamiar zrobić? - spytał przyjaciel, wiedząc, że Uzumaki jest nieprzewidywalny aż do bólu.

- Muszę coś wymyślić, Kibuś. Zabiorą mi dodatkowe punkty, jak się nie pojawię na freestyle'u.

Odpowiedź Uzumakiego niezbyt przypadła mu do gustu. Miał nadzieję, że Naruto nie wymyśli czegoś głupiego.

Po chwili pojawiła się Hinata z usztywnieniem na kostkę i zimnym okładem. Blondyn myślał intensywnie, jak tu podejść biuściastą pielęgniareczkę tak, by spełniła jego prośbę. W jego głowie ukształtował się całkiem sprytny, może nie do końca mądry, plan działania. Nie mógł sobie pozwolić na stratę pozycji. W końcu to były X-Games. Tutaj liczyła się jego reputacja. Jeżeli sędziowie nie zauważyli potknięcia przy dziewięćsetce (10), to jak miał wytłumaczyć nieobecność na freestyle'u?

- Jak bardzo niebezpieczne jest jeżdżenie na desce w moim obecnym stanie? - spytał, starając się wyglądać jak zranione zwierzę.

- B-bardzo, a-ale nie rozumiem, d-dlaczego p-pytasz? - wyjąkała dziewczyna, spoglądając na niego.

- Muszę oszukać sędziów. A ty musisz mi w tym pomóc. Chcę mieć siłę tylko na dwa triki, po czym zasymuluję upadek. Dobrze wiesz, Hinatko, słońce, że jak ktoś upadnie, to musi zejść z rampy, czy skatepark'u. - Spojrzał na nią błagalnie, specjalnie zdrabniając jej imię oraz dodając "słońce".

Pielęgniarka zarumieniła się soczyście, a Kiba o mało nie zszedł na zawał. On chciał w tym stanie jechać? Pojebało go!

- Żartujesz, Uzumaki? - warknął na niego.

Rzadko nazywał przyjaciela po nazwisku. Gdy już taka sytuacja zachodziła, oznaczało to, że jest niebotycznie wkurzony i zdegustowany.

- Nie. - Naruto był pewien swoich racji. - Hinatko, proszę cię. Daj mi coś silnego na ból, usztywnij kostkę, a zaraz po przejeździe zgłoszę się do ciebie i dopiero wtedy wpiszesz mnie w dokumentację. - Zrobił bardzo słodkie oczka, mając nadzieję, że dziewczyna pójdzie na taki układ.

Inuzuka warknął coś wściekle i zaczął chodzić w koło, ale nie przynosiło to żadnego skutku.

- D-dobrze. - Hinata nie była przekonana, czy pozwolić chłopakowi na przejazd. Mógł się jeszcze bardziej uszkodzić, czego by nie chciała.

- Świetnie - rzekł blondyn.

- Świetnie - zironizował jego przyjaciel.

Dziewczyna mocniej zacisnęła bandaż uciskowy, założyła usztywnienie i spryskała wszystko sprejem. Potem zniknęła na chwilę, by wrócić ze strzykawką w ręku. Blondyn pobladł jeszcze bardziej, robiąc konkurencję oczom pielęgniarki. Nie lubił zastrzyków, a szczególnie tych w pośladki. Wiedział jednak, że to jego szansa na zachowanie twarzy. Pielęgniarka dała mu znak, by się odwrócił i nieco zsunął spodnie. Naruto jęknął bezradnie, a Kiba wyszczerzył się triumfalnie, jakby chciał przez to powiedzieć: "sam się na to pisałeś".

Sprawne ręce Hinaty przeprowadziły zabieg szybko i prawie bezboleśnie. Uzumaki przez chwilę potrzymał wacik w miejscu ukłucia.

- Ile będzie trzymać? - spytał.

- Godzinę. P-później dam c-ci tabletki - odpowiedziała dziewczyna i dała im znak, że mogą odejść.

Naruto przez chwilę się chwiał, ale silne ramiona Kiby podtrzymały go i po paru minutach chłopak mógł iść sam.

- Jak zasłonisz bandaż? - Kiba zauważył istotną rzecz.

Blondyn przystanął. Dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie ten problem. Z dezaprobatą spojrzał na swoje skarpetki stopki. Razem z Inuzuką mieli do nich słabość, przez co przyjaciel nie mógł poratować go dłuższym okryciem nóg.

- Sai! - wykrzyknął nagle, szukając wzrokiem wywołanego chłopaka.

Kiba dołączył do poszukiwań krótkowłosego skater'a. Sai'a poznali kiedyś na krajowych zawodach i zakolegowali się. Pasował do nich. Był nietuzinkowy i zawsze uśmiechnięty. Rozśmieszał wszystkich głupimi dowcipami i docinkami. Jednak jego największym marzeniem było zostać znanym artystą.

Chłopak na co dzień mieszkał w Pekinie razem ze swoją matką, ale dwa razy do roku przyjeżdżał do ojca mieszkającego w Tokio. Zazwyczaj organizowali jakiś wspólny wypad na miasto, trening lub po prostu gromadzili się u Kiby w mieszkaniu i robili sobie imprezkę.

- Sai! Kumplu! - Naruto dojrzał go z blokiem rysunkowym w rękach, siedzącego na trybunach.

- Naruś, ja muszę spadać, zaraz moja kolej na freestyle'u - zauważył Kiba. - Pośpiesz się - poprosił i oddalił się, machając Sai'owi, a blondyna klepiąc wcześniej po plecach.

Uzumaki posłał przyjacielowi uspokajający uśmiech. Skierował swoje kroki w stronę artysty, który właśnie kończył swoje dzieło. Spojrzał na blondyna wyraźnie z czegoś zadowolony.

- Narysowałem cię - pochwalił się. - Całkiem ładnie ci wyszło. Ale chyba nie do końca poprawnie - wywnioskował, spoglądając na bandaż okalający stopę kolegi.

- Ja właśnie w tej sprawie do ciebie - potwierdził i usiadł obok artysty. - Hmm, całkiem ładnie - stwierdził Naruto, patrząc na rysunek przedstawiający go w powietrzu, w trakcie robienia obrotu.

- Dam ci go, jak skończę - zaproponował Sai.

- Teraz na gwałt musisz mi dać coś innego. - Naruto pochylił się w stronę chłopaka i dopiero, gdy ten się roześmiał, zrozumiał, jaką palnął głupotę. - Kurwa, nie o to mi chodziło, zboczeńcu!

- Ha, ha. To w takim razie, o co? - spytał, wycierając z oczu łzy.

- Potrzebuję twojej zapasowej pary skarpetek. Muszę zakryć bandaż - wyjaśnił.

Sai skinął głową i wstał, kierując się w stronę głównego namiotu. Uzumaki podążył za nim, sprawdzając czas, jaki mu pozostał do przygotowania się przed przejazdem. Na telebimie zauważył, że właśnie występuje Kiba. Freestyle to był zdecydowanie jego żywioł. Na chwilę przyjaciel zniknął mu z oczu, gdy coś białego przykryło świat. Ściągnął z głowy rzucone przez Sai'a skarpety i uśmiechnął się przebiegle.

- Oby moje śmierdzące nie znalazły się na twojej czuprynie - zagroził.

Właściciel długich skarpetek roześmiał się serdecznie i wrócił do swojego ulubionego zajęcia, czyli rysowania. Naruto szybko się przebrał i lekko utykając udał się w stronę skatepark'u. Rysownik został na swoim miejscu, ponieważ zajął siódme miejsce, przez co nie zakwalifikował się do freestyle'u.

W budce dla zawodników czekał już Kiba. Widząc przyjaciela, jedynie pokręcił głową. Bardzo nie podobał mu się ten pomysł. Uzumaki mógł bardzo uszkodzić nogę, ale brunet nie miał siły się z nim kłócić. Chłopak zawsze robił, co chciał. Tak będzie i tym razem, nawet jeśli na niego pokrzyczy i zrobi aferę. A wtedy może i bardziej.

- Jaki plan? - westchnął, starając nie patrzeć się w te niebieskie oczy.

- Dwa skoki i wydupczam się na rurze.

- Pojeb - skwitował go. - Nie będę na to patrzeć - zadecydował i odszedł, zostawiając Uzumakiego samemu sobie.

Mimo nieprzychylności Kiby, Naruto wiedział, że kolega będzie stał gdzieś blisko, w każdym momencie gotów, by pomóc. Znał go zbyt długo i takie ostentacyjne fochy nie robiły na nim większego wrażenia.

- Uzumaki Naruto - wezwał go speaker i chłopak wjechał na drewnianą powierzchnię.

Bardzo niepewne utrzymywał się na desce i wiedział, że ten przejazd musi zakończyć jak najszybciej. Niemniej jednak, założył sobie wykonanie dwóch trików, więc nie mógł zawieść. Podjechał do pierwszej przeszkody i wskoczył na nią, robiąc olie (11). W połowie murka obrócił się o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni (12). Zeskoczył z murka, ciesząc się, że jego nogą prowadzącą jest prawa, inaczej mogłoby być źle. Przy następnej przeszkodzie powinien się spektakularnie wywalić. Musiał tylko dobrze wymierzyć i nic mu się nie stanie.

Zaczął podjeżdżać do poręczy, po której teoretycznie powinien zrobić ślizg (13). W praktyce jednak zamierzał podczas wskoku o nią zahaczyć i upaść. Noga zaczęła go coraz bardziej boleć, więc musiał szybko skapitulować. A podobno ten lek, co mu wstrzyknęła Hinata, miał działać godzinę.

W momencie odbicia zakręciło mu się lekko w głowie, przez co stracił nieco orientację. Jego zamierzony i kontrolowany upadek przekształcił się w zupełnie przypadkowy. Kółka deskorolki zahaczyły o barierkę o wiele wcześniej, niż zamierzał. Mocno szarpnęło go do przodu i spadł na posadzkę, a nabrany w czasie skoku pęd spowodował kilkakrotne przeturlanie się w niewiadomym kierunku.

Zatrzymał się dopiero przed skocznią, o której róg uderzył skronią.

1 pot. jasna cholera

2 dziewięć punktów

3 dziesięć punktów

4 chodzi o pozycję na desce, niektórzy skaterzy nie radzą sobie z lewą nogą z przodu deski, tyczy się to głównie typowo praworęcznych osób

5 punkt sanitarny

6 ang. _czysta gra_ – norma wartości w sporcie

7 kor. _kurwa_

8 ang. _wolna/swobodna jazda_, skaterzy mają całkowitą swobodę w doborze wykonywanych trików i pokonywanych przeszkód

9 obrót wokół własnej osi o siedemset dwadzieścia stopni

10 obrót wokół własnej osi o dziewięćset stopni, czyli pięć półobrotów

11 skater obraca samą deskę o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni

12 skater podnosi przód deski i obraca się wokół własnej osi o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni nie odrywając deski od podłoża, dość trudny trik, niepolecany amatorom

13 chyba najlepiej wyjaśni to filmik: youtube watch?v=iyXyMZyub44


	3. Rozdział 3

Dopiero, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że Naruto na moment przed wyskokiem nieco się zachwiał, a jego wzrok był trochę przymglony, dotarła do niego powaga sytuacji. Serce Kiby zatrzymało się na chwilę, gdy zauważył, że przyjaciel wcale nie udaje tego wypadku. Uzumaki się nie ruszał. Brunet natychmiast otrząsnął się z osłupienia i podbiegł do poszkodowanego, parę sekund przed ekipą ratunkową.

Okazało się, że Naruto jedynie chwilowo stracił przytomność i rozwalił sobie brew, a poza tym nic mu się nie stało. Ratownicy nie wiedzieli o jego nodze, więc gdy podtrzymywany przez Kibę opuścił skatepark, nic nie powiedzieli.

Dosłownie krok za trybunami Naruto zwymiotował do śmietnika, prawie się na niego przewracając. Inuzuka momentalnie był przy nim i podtrzymywał, gdy ten po raz kolejny zwracał. Jakimś cudem udało mu się doprowadzić go do punktu sanitarnego, gdzie zajęła się nim Hinata.

- Dostanę zawału, zobaczysz - marudził brunet, ściągając z półprzytomnego przyjaciela koszulkę i wycierając resztki krwi, która zdążyła skapać z rozciętej brwi.

- Kolejna blizna do kolekcji - uśmiechnął się blondyn, nie do końca kontaktując z rzeczywistością.

- I tak twoje wąsy są śliczniejsze - zaśmiał się, odgarniając mu grzywkę, aby Hinata mogła bez przeszkód opatrzyć zranienie.

- Niedobrze mi.

Kiba spojrzał na zarumienioną Hinatę w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś wsparcia.

- Masz wstrząśnienie mózgu. Nieźle uderzyłeś w tę rampę - uświadomiła ich dziewczyna, zakładając jałową gazę na brew.

- Jesteś wspaniała, Hinatko - stwierdził blondyn, a pielęgniarka pokryła się szkarłatem.

Inuzuka zaśmiał się pod nosem. Po dziesięciu minutach blondyn czuł się na tyle dobrze, że mógł wstać. Kiba odebrał od zarumienionej Hinaty leki przeciwbólowe i razem z Naruto poszedł w stronę namiotu głównego. Na BMX'a postawił swoją torbę, a bagaż przyjaciela zarzucił sobie na ramię. Uzumaki bohatersko dzierżył pod pachą deskorolkę, jednak asekuracyjnie podpierał się siodełka roweru, utykając, jęcząc i marudząc, że chce mu się rzygać.

W drodze do hotelu zaliczył dwa śmietniki, a w pokoju hotelowym jeszcze pół godziny spędził całując sedes. Kiba bardzo mu współczuł, choć wiedział, że chłopak sobie zasłużył. Nie mógł jednak patrzeć na jego cierpienie.

Gdy mdłości przestały nim już targać na tyle, że mógł opuścić toaletę, położył się w salonie na dużej kanapie i prawie momentalnie usnął. Starszy skater spojrzał na przyjaciela z rozczuleniem i przykrył go kocem, bo choć na zewnątrz był upał, to w hotelu mieli klimatyzację, ustawioną na dwadzieścia jeden stopni.

- Moje biedne kochanie - mruknął pod nosem, przeczesując palcami złote włosy.

Upewniwszy się, że Naruto leży stabilnie, ma przygotowaną szklankę z wodą, a koło kanapy miskę, usiadł przy małym stoliku i rozłożył na nim laptopa. Nie mógł się powstrzymać przed wrzuceniem do sieci niesamowitego triku kompana.

Uzumaki obudził się koło dziewiątej wieczorem. Czuł się lepiej, choć świat wciąż momentami niebezpiecznie wirował, a żółć podchodziła mu do gardła. Zauważył szklankę z wodą i od razu po nią sięgnął.

- Witamy wśród żywych. - Usłyszał Kibę.

Spojrzał na przyjaciela i uśmiechnął się do niego ciepło. Był mu wdzięczny za przykrycie go i prawdopodobnie przebranie, bo nie pamiętał, by zakładał świeżą koszulkę przed padnięciem na kanapę.

- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał brunet, wstając od komputera i podchodząc do ofiary niefartownego upadku.

- Bywało lepiej, chociaż nie gorzej, niż _wtedy_ - odparł, przypominając sobie zdarzenie sprzed kilkunastu lat.

- Przestań - upomniał go Kiba, gładząc policzek z trzema poziomymi bliznami.

Naruto odtrącił jego rękę. Nie podobały mu się te szramy. Zawsze przypominały mu, że jego dar jest również przekleństwem. Ludzie nie potrafili zaakceptować, że jest lepszy od nich. Mścili się, bo wygrywał zawody, bo chodził wiecznie uśmiechnięty... Bo zwyczajnie był sobą. Dlaczego tylko jego atakowali? Jakoś nie przypominał sobie, by coś podobnego zdarzyło się Uchisze. A może po prostu o tym nie wiedział? Nie podzielał zdania Kiby, który twierdził, że jego blizny są urocze i wyglądają jak wąsy lisa. Dla niego to była po prostu bolesna pamiątka, szpecąca jego twarz i nie dająca zapomnieć, że ludzie to bydlaki.

- Naru... - Spojrzał w ciemne oczy przyjaciela i nerwowo przygryzł wargę.

- No, co? - spytał.

Kiba jedynie westchnął i pochylił się nad leżącym. Dotknął wargami jego ust, delikatnie całując. Powieki Naruto opadły lekko, a ręce przyciągnęły Inuzukę bliżej, do głębszego i bardziej zmysłowego pocałunku.

- Masz siłę na nieco zabawy? - spytał brunet, gdy już oderwali się od siebie.

- Co masz na myśli?

- Nic zboczonego - zaznaczył od razu. - Chłopaki chcą wpaść na chwilę. Zrobimy pożegnalną imprezkę, zanim rozjedziemy się po kraju.

- Spoko. Najwyżej umrę nad kiblem - stwierdził Naruto.

- Chciałbyś, słonko. Jedno piwko i basta - oznajmił Kiba, siadając na biodrach chłopaka i wgniatając go w sofę.

- Brutal. Złaź, jesteś dość ciężki. - Spróbował zrzucić z siebie przyjaciela, jednak bez skutku.

Inuzuka złapał go za nadgarstki i unieruchomił. Z radosnym błyskiem w oku ponownie zbliżył się do chłopaka.

Chwilę po dwudziestej drugiej zaczęli się schodzić ich goście. Pierwszy wparował do pokoju Sai z dwoma czteropakami piwa i swoją teczką na rysunki. Zgodnie z obietnicą wyciągnął jedną ze swoich prac i przekazał Uzumakiemu. Naruto szczerze się ucieszył z kolejnego dzieła Sai'a, które mógł dołączyć do swojej kolekcji. Artysta co jakiś czas dawał mu wykonanie przez siebie rysunki, a blondyn ze względu na szacunek do kolegi oprawiał każdy w ramkę i umieszczał na ścianie swojego malutkiego pokoju. Poza tym naprawdę mu się podobały.

Niedługo po nim do pokoju zawitali bracia Sabaku. Młodszy - Gaara - trzymał w ręce papierową torbę, w której prawdopodobne była wódka. Starszy - Kankuro - od razu podszedł do Naruto, nadal leżącego na sofie i próbował go trochę rozruszać. Brakowało jeszcze ich siostry - Temari - która za sportami ekstremalnymi nie przepadała, ale do imprez była pierwsza. Cała trójka mieszkała w Okinawie (1), a trzy razy do roku przyjeżdżali do Tokio na zawody, choć Temari tylko po to, by pilnować braci. Gdyby nie Naruto, być może do tej pory by się nie znali, bo to on pierwszy podszedł do rudowłosego Gaary i zagadał.

Uzumaki zwolnił miejsce na kanapie i usiadł na podłodze przed stolikiem. Momentalnie za nim pojawił się Kiba, obok rozsiedli się bracia Sabaku, a na fotelu usadowił się Sai. W piątkę zajęli się opróżnianiem butelki wódki i kilku puszek piwa.

- To za spotkanie! - zaintonował Inuzuka i podniósł swój kieliszek.

- Za spotkanie! - zawtórował mu mały chórek.

xoxoxo

Sasuke Uchiha siedział w swoim jednoosobowym pokoju hotelowym. Spowite mrokiem pomieszczenie oświetlał jedynie trzymany przez niego tablet. Na jedenastocalowym ekranie po raz kolejny pojawił się obraz przedstawiający rozpromienionego blondyna, który w zawrotnym tempie obracał się wokół własnej osi, dwa metry ponad krawędzią rampy. Właściciel urządzenia nerwowo przygryzał górną wargę. Teraz mógł pozbyć się swojej maski obojętności i na nowo przeżywać ten skok i to, co się stało po nim.

Dzisiejsze zawody były dla niego wyjątkowe. Już prawie wygrał z Uzumakim, ale ten uparciuch musiał zrobić mu na złość i pokonał go niesamowitą dziewięćsetką (2). Sasuke był tak zdumiony, że przez chwilę nie mógł się ruszyć, przez co Młotek na niego wpadł. Moment uderzenia wykorzystał jak tylko mógł, nie wzbudzając podejrzeń u chłopka. Potem zaoferował mu swoją pomoc, zachowując chłodną i cyniczną postawę.

Znów włączył klip i z cichym stęknięciem włożył rękę w bokserki.

Nie miał pojęcia, kiedy to się zaczęło. Może na początku ich znajomości, a może dopiero od niedawna. Patrzenie na wirującego rywala nieziemsko go podniecało. Przejechał dłonią po twardym członku, ponownie przygryzając wargę. Odłożył tablet na stojak i wcisnął pauzę, akurat w momencie, którym realizator wybrał sobie na zbliżenie. Niebieskie oczy Uzumakiego niemal wpatrywały się w Sasuke. Ręka bez udziału jego świadomości mocnej zacisnęła się na penisie i przyśpieszyła ruchy.

Onyksowe oczy przykryły się powiekami, a pod nimi zaczęły pojawiać się lubieżne obrazy.

Uzumaki leżący nago, chętny, czekający na niego. Uzumaki robiący mu dobrze ustami. Uzumaki okalający go ciepłą ciasnotą mięśni odbytu. Naruto...

- Naru - powiedział na głos i wytrysnął obficie.

Dobrą minutę siedział, wpatrując się w oczy rywala i uspokajając oddech. Zza ściany zaczęły dochodzić stłumione odgłosy zabawy. Nieźle się nakombinował, by być jak najbliżej obiektu swoich fantazji erotycznych, jednak nie spodziewał się, że Uzumaki zorganizuje sobie imprezę pożegnalną razem z tym swoim przydupasem Inuzuką.

Warcząc mało cenzuralne słowa pod adresem tego ostatniego, udał się do łazienki, by się odświeżyć po całkiem dobrym orgazmie.

xoxoxo

Naruto odłożył na stół pustą puszkę po piwie. Dawniej, gdyby ktoś powiedział mu, że upije się jednym browarem, zapewne wyśmiałby go i wyzywał od idiotów. A teraz pewnie by przepraszał, bo oto największy "piwożłopus" świata ululał się pół litrem złotego trunku.

Spojrzał na swoich towarzyszy, którzy wyglądali znacznie lepiej od niego, a wypili więcej. To zapewne wina tych tabletek od Hinaty, gdyby ich nie brał, zapewne noga nie dawałaby o sobie zapomnieć, ale mógłby pić do oporu. Już jakiś czas temu poznał z Kibą smak zakrapianych imprez. Odtąd alkohol był gościem honorowym wszelkich spotkań towarzyskich, a oni zostali okrzyknięci mianem "żelaznej wątroby", bo ilości, jakie pochłaniali, normalna wątroba nie byłaby w stanie zmetabolizować.

- Dajesz radę, słonko? - Ciepłe powietrze owiało ucho blondyna, aż się wzdrygnął.

- Kibuś, ale do łóżka nie dojdę - odpowiedział, obracając się w stronę przyjaciela.

- Zaniosę cię - obiecał i wzniósł ostatni toast, oczywiście za zdrowie Naruto.

Goście zaczęli się rozchodzić, życząc dobrej nocy, zataczając się i śmiejąc głupkowato, jak to po wódce bywa. Kiba, zgodnie ze słowem danym współlokatorowi, wziął go na ręce, choć sam lekko się chwiał i zaniósł do... łazienki.

- Pomieszczenia ci się pomyliły - stwierdził Uzumaki, gdy został posadzony na sedesie.

- Nie pomyliły. Nie pozwolę, żebyś nieumyty wpakował się do łóżka.

- A jak mam się umyć z zabandażowaną nogą? - spytał, demonstracyjnie machając nią.

- Przecież to nie gips. Zdejmuj to i właź do wanny, a ja poszukam mojej opaski uciskowej, to nie będziemy musieli się męczyć z tą białą szmatą. - Nim Naruto zdążył zaprotestować, Kiba wyszedł, zostawiając go samemu sobie.

Ociężale i tak wolno, jak tylko się dało, ściągnął bandaż i puścił do wanny ciepłą wodę. Po chwili zakręcił kurek, rozebrał się i zanurzył w gorącej kąpieli. Czasami pomysły Kiby wołają o pomstę do nieba, ale niekiedy zdarza mu się wpaść na coś całkiem sensownego. W wodzie mięśnie Naruto się rozluźniły, a on z uśmiechem na twarzy zanurzył się jeszcze bardziej, rozkoszując się możliwością relaksu.

- Zawsze zastanawiałem się, jaką mieszanką genów uraczyła cię natura, że nawet tam na dole jesteś blondynem - stwierdził Inuzuka, który już dobrą chwilę obserwował moczącego się przyjaciela.

- Kibuś! - krzyknął, zrywając się do siadu. - Zawstydzasz mnie.

- Jakbym cię nago nie widział - zaśmiał się brunet, biorąc do ręki gąbkę i mydło.

- I tak czuję się zażenowany - odparł, pozwalając umyć sobie plecy.

Po skończonej kąpieli, Naruto wyszedł z wanny, przy asyście starszego kolegi i zaczął się wycierać. Kiba w tym czasie wypuścił wodę i nalał sobie świeżej. Bez skrępowania rozebrał się i podśmiewując z czerwonych policzków przyjaciela, zajął się zmywaniem z siebie trudów minionego dnia.

Naruto przebrany w czyste ciuchy, założył na nieco spuchniętą kostkę opaskę uciskową i wstał z zamiarem pójścia do sypialni.

- A ty gdzie? - Usłyszał stłumiony głos.

- Idę spać - powiedział, starając się nie patrzeć na gołego Kibę, stojącego tuż za nim.

- Przecież obiecałem, że cię zaniosę - wymruczał, drażniąc płatek ucha kolegi.

Uzumaki westchnął wręcz cierpiętniczo, ale pozwolił się nieść przyjacielowi, który na szczęście ubrał bokserki. Gdyby Inuzuka był goły, jego zażenowanie całą tą sytuacją sięgnęłoby zenitu. Kiedy położył go na łóżku, Naruto zdziwiło, że wciąż się nad nim pochyla i wyraźnie czegoś oczekuje. Skojarzenie faktów zajęło jego przyćpanym lekami szarym komórkom trochę czasu, ale gdy wreszcie to nastąpiło, bez zastanowienia przyciągnął przyjaciela do siebie. Kiba nie był przygotowany na ten ruch, więc stracił równowagę i upadł na Uzumakiego.

- Teraz nie jestem ciężki? - spytał, odrywając się od jego ust.

- Zamknij się - skarcił go.

xoxoxo

- Mam kaca - jęknął Gaara, kładąc rękę na ramieniu Naruto.

- Ja się czuję gorzej, niż źle - sapnął Kiba, który prawie leżał na ławeczce.

- Dlaczego my zawsze musimy stawać na podium skacowani? - spytał blondyn, zakrywając sobie twarz rękoma.

- Bo nie znacie umiaru w picu - odpowiedział mu wyglądający nie lepiej, niż pozostali uczestnicy wczorajszej imprezy Sai.

- A gdzie Kankuro? - Naruto w końcu raczył zaszczycić przyjaciół błękitem swoich oczu, które szukało najstarszego z skaterów.

- Chyba jeszcze rzyga. Mówiłem, żeby nie mieszał wódki z browarem - stwierdził Gaara, kładąc głowę w miejsce ręki.

- Też mi niedobrze - jęknął Uzumaki, z powrotem zakrywając twarz.

- Bo masz wstrząśnienie mózgu.

Cała czwórka siedziała na trybunach i czekała na oficjalne zakończenie zawodów. Naruto, dzięki pomocy Hinaty, miał wpisane w kartę zwichnięcie stawu skokowego po upadku na freestyle'u, więc nie musiał się kryć z usztywnieniem zdobiącym jego nogę.

- Widzę, że wasze wczorajsze gej party się udało. - Usłyszeli zimny, cyniczny głos, który mógł należeć tylko do jednej osoby.

- Uchiha - warknął blondyn, zapominając od razu o skutkach wypadku i rozsadzającym bólu głowy.

- Jeszcze pamiętam, jak mam na nazwisko, czego nie byłbym pewien w waszym wypadku.

- Co masz na myśli? - syknął Gaara.

- Macie takiego kaca, że nie wiecie, jak się nazywacie.

- Jak ty mnie wkurwiasz - zaczął Naruto, lecz rywal mu przerwał.

- Z chęcią się tego dowiem na osobności. Mamy ku temu sposobność, bo zaraz nasza kolej odebrania nagrody.

Uzumaki skrzywił się nieładnie, ale ruszył za Sasuke. Przyjaciele i tak nie byli w stanie zaoponować jakoś sensownie ani ewentualnie obronić przed niechcianym towarzystwem, więc paradoksalnie najbezpieczniej było przy rywalu.

- Pewnie zastanawiasz się, czy w ostatniej chwili cię wydam - zauważył starszy chłopak.

- Zdziwię cię, bo nie. Jestem pewien, że tego nie zrobisz, dla ciebie najważniejszy jest honor - odparł gładko, wyuczonym zimnym tonem, który był zarezerwowany dla Uchihy.

- Rzeczywiście mnie zadziwiasz.

Nie odzywali się do siebie przez resztę drogi. Nawet po rozdaniu medali, kwiatów i innych dupereli, które organizatorzy mogliby sobie podarować, nie wymienili ani słowa. Dopiero po zejściu z podium Sasuke klepnął rywala w ramię, zwracając jego uwagę.

- Do zobaczenia za tydzień w szkole (3) , przynajmniej tam jestem niepokonany - powiedział patrząc prosto w oczy chłopaka, przez którego zaczynał wariować.

1 **Okinawa** (jap. 沖縄市 _Okinawa-shi_) – miasto w środkowej części japońskiej wyspy Okinawa, przylegające do amerykańskiej bazy lotniczej Kadena. Okinawa powstała w 1974 r. w wyniku fuzji miasta _Koza_ i wsi _Misato_. Okinawa liczy 126 tys. mieszkańców. (źródło: Wikipedia)

2 obrót wokół własnej osi o dziewięćset stopni = pięć półobrotów

3 w Japonii edukacja trwa od kwietnia do marca, a w lecie są kilkutygodniowe wakacje, przypadające na miesiąc sierpień. Od września zaczyna się nowy semestr.


	4. Rozdział 4

**Ostrzeżenie:**

**W rozdziale znajdują się sceny przemocy na tle seksualnym.**

* * *

><p>Ostatni tydzień przed rozpoczęciem drugiego semestru Naruto spędzał w łóżku. Noga go bolała i nic mu się nie chciało. Nie mógł trenować, bo przez swoją głupotę mocno nadwyrężył staw i teraz miał kategoryczny zakaz jeżdżenia na desce. Wolny czas spędzał grając w jakieś głupie gry internetowe na swoim laptopie, którego dostał od Kiby na urodziny w zeszłym roku.<p>

Nagle ktoś zapukał w drzwi do jego malutkiego pokoiku na poddaszu. Przezornie zamknął komputer i schował pod łóżko. Wolał się nie przyznawać dzieciakom, że ma coś lepszego niż oni. Jeszcze by mu zepsuli.

- Proszę - powiedział, siadając na łóżku.

- No, cześć braciszku! - zawołał dwunastoletni chłopiec, wpadając do pokoju jak burza.

Naruto zmierzył go nieprzychylnym wzrokiem. Łepek nie przychodził do niego bezinteresownie. Co prawda, lubili się, a skater był dla dzieciaka kimś w rodzaju mentora, jednak sam z siebie nie wpadał, by po prostu pogadać.

- Co jest, Konohamaru? - spytał, podejrzewając, o co może chodzić.

- Poratowałbyś mnie jakąś kasą? - Przypuszczenia blondyna się potwierdziły.

- Umiesz liczyć, licz na siebie...

- Twoje szczęście innych jebie, wiem. - Młody usiadł przy biurku i zaczął się intensywnie wpatrywać w Naruto.

Starszy z chłopców z ociąganiem sięgnął po portfel i zajrzał do środka. Przez cały czas zastanawiał się, gdzie ta dzisiejsza dzieciarnia uczy się języka. Ich zachowanie wołało o pomstę do nieba. Chociaż on był niewiele młodszy, a tamci niewiele starsi, gdy... Szybko stłumił wspomnienia i wyjął tysiąc jenów (1).

- Masz, ale nic za darmo - powiedział, podając banknot.

- Dla ciebie wszystko, braciszku - wykrzyknął radośnie, porywając pieniądze.

- Ja myślę, bo ci Narutomat (2) zamknę. - Uśmiechnął się, patrząc na euforię dziecka.

Nigdy im się nie przelewało, a gdy Uzumaki zaczął wygrywać zawody, każdy chciał od niego pożyczyć trochę kasy. Nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że skoro jest jeszcze niepełnoletni, to większość jego dochodów lądowała na koncie, do którego nie miał dostępu. Jedynie jakaś część wygranej przechodziła w jego ręce tak, by mógł sobie pozwolić na małe co nieco. Zresztą i tak pożyczał jedynie Konohamaru. Wiedział, że młody odpłaci mu chociażby przejmując jego dyżur w kuchni lub, jak dzisiaj, przyniesie mu obiad do pokoju, żeby nie musiał schodzić.

Chłopiec pojawił się godzinę później z talerzem ryżu, polanym ciemnym sosem i jakąś imitacją mięsa. Naruto zajął się konsumpcją, tęskniąc za pysznymi daniami z USA. Tutaj wszystko było takie mdłe. Rozumiał jednak, że przy takiej ilości dzieci nie mógł liczyć na nic lepszego.

Skończył jeść, kiedy drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Zastygł w bezruchu, widząc swojego gościa.

- Skate-pedałek już się najadł? - spytał oschle chłopak, stojący w progu.

- Czego chcesz Arrow? - Po plecach Naruto przeszły ciarki. Nie lubili się, starszy nastolatek i jego dwóch kumpli, czających się z tyłu, byli jego koszmarem, odkąd sięgał pamięcią.

- Och, nic takiego. Od twojego powrotu z wielkiego świata, zgrabnie unikałeś mojego towarzystwa - odpowiedział wysoki młodzieniec, o przeszywająco zielonych oczach i fryzurze "na punka".

- Było nam nie po drodze - stwierdził Naruto, odsuwając się od biurka.

- Ale w końcu cię zastałem. - Chłopak uśmiechnął się wrednie i przekroczył próg.

Oczy Uzumakiego zrobiły się wielkie i w myślach prosił o cud.

- Chłopcy, chodźcie pomóc przy naczyniach. - Usłyszeli kobiecy głos dochodzący z połowy schodów.

Jednak Bóg istnieje, pomyślał Naruto, opadając ciężko na łóżko, po wyjściu "gości". Nie wiedział, co zrobił starszemu chłopcu, że ten zawsze widział w nim swoją ofiarę i uprzykrzał mu życie, jak tylko mógł. Wróć, wiedział. Był Naruto Uzumaki, skater, którego życie wcale nie było usłane różami.

Przytłoczony emocjami, położył się wygodniej na łóżku i wkrótce usnął, mimo iż nie miał takiego zamiaru.

* * *

><p><em> Wracał z treningu, który urządzili sobie z Kibą. Stawał się coraz lepszy i przyjaciel to zauważył, nie skąpiąc mu komplementów. Ego Naruto zostało mile połechtane i nawet deska z drugiej ręki, która przypominała mu jego status społeczny, nie była w stanie zburzyć podekscytowania. Słońce w pełni skryło się za horyzontem i ulice oświetliły lampy.<em>

_ Był już blisko domu, gdy nagle ktoś chwycił go mocno i zaciągnął w ciemny zaułek. Nie widział oprawcy ani gdzie go ciągnie. Został brutalnie przyparty do drewnianego płotu i dopiero wtedy ujrzał, kto miał być jego katem. _

_ Arrow wraz z przyjaciółmi stał przed nim i patrzył wrogo. Dwóch jego dryblasów chwyciło ramiona Naruto, gdy ten spróbował zbiec. _

_ - Nie tak szybko - syknął dręczyciel i kazał przyjaciołom zmusić go do uklęknięcia._

_ Mocne szarpnięcie i kopnięcie w zgięcie kolan podziałało. Twarz Naruto znalazła się na wysokości pasa Arrowa._

_ - Żebyś pamiętał, kto tu rządzi - powiedział, rozpinając rozporek._

_ - Zapomnij - warknął Uzumaki, powstrzymując łzy._

_ - Nie próbuj się opierać._

_ Nim klęczący chłopak zdążył zareagować, penis starszego znalazł się w jego ustach. W pierwszym odruchu ugryzł obce ciało, ale od razu tego pożałował._

_ - Ty kurwo - krzyknął Arrow, uderzając mocno w twarz swoją ofiarę._

_ Naruto nie upadł tylko dlatego, że był przytrzymywany. W jego ustach znów znalazła się męskość chłopaka, który mocno pchał biodrami, powodując krztuszenie. Wiedział jednak, że nie powinien się dławić, bo znów zostanie uderzony._

_ Po najdłuższych i najgorszych pięciu minutach w jego życiu, poczuł słonawo-gorzki, ciepły płyn w swoich ustach. Odruch wymiotny był tak silny, że niemal się udusił. Oprawca jednak trzymał penisa tak długo, aż ten nie przełknął całości._

_ - Nawet nie próbuj rzygać - ostrzegł swoją ofiarę i zapiął rozporek._

_ Przyjaciele Arrowa rzucili Naruto na trawę i całą trójką oddalili się od miejsca zdarzenia. Blondyn patrzył aż nie zniknęli za rogiem, po czym zwymiotował obficie, ale w miarę cicho. Przecież zawsze mogli wrócić._

* * *

><p>Naruto obudził się i poczuł na policzkach słone łzy. Dzisiejsze spotkanie z jego najgorszym koszmarem zaowocowało przypomnieniem sobie nieprzyjemnej przeszłości. Niewiele myśląc wyjął spod poduszki telefon z zamiarem zadzwonienia do jedynej osoby, od której otrzymywał wsparcie.<p>

- Kibuś, przyjedź do mnie - zaszlochał do słuchawki, gdy ten odebrał.

- Nie ten adres, Młotku. - Usłyszał w odpowiedzi, a jego serce momentalnie przestało bić.

Jak mógł pomylić numery? Fakt, wcisnął przycisk "zadzwoń", nie patrząc dokładnie, czy podświetla się numer Kiby, bo obraz mu się rozmazywał. Wyzywał się w myślach za wpisywanie numerów ważniejszych osób z kropką na początku. Przez to kropka-Drań był wcześniej niż kropka-Kiba. Musiał nie zauważyć, że zamiast drugiej pozycji na liście, wybrał pierwszą. Czemu nie skorzystał z opcji "ostatnio wybierane"? Tam nie byłoby mowy o pomyłce. Jednak rozemocjonowany nie patrzył, co robi. Byleby jak najszybciej usłyszeć słowa pocieszenia.

- Wszystko w porządku? - spytał Uchiha, choć w jego głosie nie było cienia zainteresowania.

- Jakby cię to obchodziło - prychnął Naruto.

Paradoksalnie ta rozmowa koiła skołatane nerwy blondyna. Czuł się spokojniejszy. Łzy przestały płynąć, a swoją uwagę skupił na brunecie.

Przez chwilę trwali w ciszy, jednak żaden się nie rozłączył.

- Mam przyjechać? - spytał Sasuke, swoim zwyczajowym, zimnym tonem. - Adres znam - dodał.

- Nie, dziękuję - zironizował.

- W takim razie widzimy się w poniedziałek - odparł Uchiha i nie czekając na odpowiedź, rozłączył się.

Naruto jeszcze minutę wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz, po czym już na spokojnie wybrał odpowiedni kontakt.

- Kiba, przyjedź, muszę ci coś powiedzieć.

* * *

><p>Sasuke wpatrywał się w swoją komórkę, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co się przed chwilą wydarzyło. Obiekt jego erotycznych fantazji zadzwonił do niego. Zapłakany! Nigdy by tego nie przyznał, ale bolało go cierpienie Młotka. Miał szczerą nadzieję, że chłopak zaaprobuje jego propozycję. Wzbraniał się przed przebywaniem w okolicach miejsca zamieszkania Naruto, jak niczego innego na świecie, jednak, gdyby ten wyraził taką chęć, poleciałby do niego na skrzydłach.<p>

Każdy wiedział, że to jedna z gorszych dzielnic w mieście. Zostawienie tam samochodu, który nie posiadał alarmu lub ubezpieczenia równało się z cichym przyzwoleniem na kradzież. Samotna wędrówka też była niebezpieczna. Wandale i młodociani przestępcy wozili się po ulicach, wszem i wobec udowadniając, że oni tam rządzą.

Sasuke do tej pory nie mógł zrozumieć, jak rywal przeżył tam tyle lat. Złość się w nim gotowała, gdy oczami wyobraźni widział przeróżne krzywdy, na jakie Uzumaki mógł być narażony. Wzburzony ścisnął swoją komórkę, nie myśląc, co robi. Dopiero dźwięk wysłanej wiadomości przywołał go do świata żywych. Szybko sprawdził, co przez omyłkę wysłał i komu.

"Młotek" - jak wół głosił napis w ostatnio wysyłanych. Na szczęście wiadomość była pusta. Choć i tak pewnie ten gamoń będzie się doszukiwał drugiego dna. Dlaczego nie mógł zrozumieć, że ta rywalizacja nie ma sensu? Czy tak trudno było zauważyć, że Uchiha na co dzień nosi maskę obojętności?

Naruto, czy to Dom Dziecka spaczył twoje spojrzenie na świat? - pomyślał, odkładając telefon.

* * *

><p>- I mówisz, że chciał przyjechać? - Krótkie kiwnięcie głowy na znak potwierdzenia. - A potem wysłał ci pustego SMS-a? - Znów kiwnięcie. - Pan Lodu i Cienia mięknie - stwierdził Kiba, kończąc analizę wypowiedzi przyjaciela.<p>

- Nie wydaje mi się. Teraz będzie miał kolejny powód do drwin - odparł Naruto, wygodnej układając się na udach chłopaka.

Kiba siedział na łóżku, oparty o ścianę, a blondyn wtulał się w jego rękę, która przeczesywała złote kosmyki. Starszy westchnął i delikatnie podciągnął tego pieszczocha do góry tak, że ich twarze znalazły się na jednakowej wysokości.

- Przestań o tym myśleć. Arrow za dwa miesiące musi się wyprowadzić. Będziesz miał względny spokój. Ja mogę po ciebie przyjeżdżać lub przychodzić i już cię nie skrzywdzi - obiecał, muskając malinowe usteczka.

- Nie możesz być przy mnie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę. On zawsze znajdzie sposobność, by mnie dopaść. Nigdy się od niego nie uwolnię. - Naruto poczuł, że łzy znów napływają mu do oczu, a było już prawie dobrze.

- No, koniec. Teraz jestem. - Kiba próbował uspokoić chłopaka, przytulając go, głaszcząc i całując.

W pewnym momencie Uzumaki zaczął oddawać pocałunki, więc Kiba zmienił ich pozycję na bardziej dogodną. Całowali się namiętnie, aż chłopakowi brakowało tchu. Zaczynał się podniecać i trudno mu było się powstrzymać. Niewiele myśląc, wsunął dłoń pod koszulkę chłopaka. Znudził się tym szybko i ruchy skierował ku dolnym partiom ponętnego ciałka.

- Kiba, nie. - Naruto złapał go za dłoń i stanowczo odsunął.

- Czy zawsze musimy kończyć w ten sposób? - Zdenerwował się i usiadł.

Wybrzuszenie w jego spodniach wskazywało, że całkiem inaczej wyobrażał sobie zakończenie tych igraszek.

- Nie jestem gotowy, ile razy mam ci to powtarzać! - krzyknął zdenerwowany Naruto, również siadając.

- Przecież nie chcę cię zmusić do seksu. Zwykłe zaspokojenie, kumasz? Całujemy się jak trzynastki, a jesteśmy prawie dorosłymi facetami, którym buzują hormony. No, przynajmniej mi - prychnął niezaspokojony i wstał, przechadzając się po pokoju.

- Nie możesz jeszcze trochę poczekać? Dlaczego mnie nie rozumiesz?

- A dlaczego ty nie rozumiesz moich potrzeb? Za rok (3) miałeś się do mnie przeprowadzić. Wyobrażasz sobie, ile samokontroli kosztuje mnie nie obłapianie twojego seksownego tyłka, gdy jesteśmy sami? Zastanawiam się, czy to była dobra propozycja.

- Dobrze wiesz, jaką mam traumę! - Uzumaki krzyknął, zalewając się łzami.

- Czy ja ci wyglądam na Strzałę (4)?! - Tym razem i Kiba podniósł głos.

Pytanie zawisło między nastolatkami. Gdy młodszy nie odpowiadał przez zbyt długą chwilę, trzaśnięcie drzwiami zakomunikowało mu, że przyjaciel wyszedł obrażony. Po chwili jego twarz znów pojawiła się w progu.

- Nie jestem chamem, więc w poniedziałek podjadę o siódmej trzydzieści. - Ponownie trzasnął drzwiami.

Nie była to ich pierwsza kłótnia. Jednak poważniejsza, niż poprzednie. Naruto nie do końca wiedział, czy zerwali, czy tylko się posprzeczali. Najbardziej zabolało go, że przyjaciel wyraził wątpliwość, co do ich wspólnego zamieszkania. Jeszcze jak byli dziećmi, przyrzekli sobie, że gdy tylko Naruto ukończy osiemnaście lat, Kiba zabierze go do siebie. Był bogaty, miał duży dom i tolerancyjnych rodziców. Często jednak przebywali poza mieszkaniem, więc rozważana na samym początku adopcja chłopca nie wchodziła w grę. Ośrodek adopcyjny na pierwszym miejscu stawiał obecność opiekunów w czasie rozwoju dziecka, co automatycznie dyskwalifikowało państwo Inuzuka jako potencjalnych kandydatów. Nie widzieli jednak przeszkód w późniejszym przyjęciu chłopaka pod swój dach. Decyzja wydawałaby się przypieczętowana i przesądzona, gdy między nim a Kibą zrodziło się głębsze uczucie. Teraz jednak nie był pewny swojej przyszłości. Jeżeli w najbliższym czasie sytuacja się nie wyjaśni, będzie musiał złożyć wniosek o przydział mieszkania.

Dlaczego wszystko się pieprzyło w najmniej odpowiednim momencie? Gdy był tak blisko odbicia się od dna, zerwania z tym toksycznym środowiskiem.

Do końca weekendu Kiba się nie odezwał. Naruto też nie próbował się z nim kontaktować. W poniedziałkowy poranek o umówionej godzinie stanął przed lekko obdrapanym budynkiem, który od zawsze był jego miejscem zamieszkania. Nie interesowało go, czy rodzice go porzucili, czy umarli. Wystarczyła informacja, że został sam na świecie, a żaden krewny się po niego nie zjawił.

Czarne BMW ogłosiło swoje przybycie cichym odgłosem hamowania tuż koło stóp blondyna. Jechał nim już tyle razy, że bez zastanowienia otworzył tylne drzwi i wsiadł do środka.

- Cześć Mojo (5) - rzucił luźno w stronę szofera, a następnie przeniósł wzrok na przyjaciela, siedzącego obok. - Cześć - powiedział cicho.

- Hej - odpowiedział sucho i powściągliwie.

Dalej był zły. Wkurwienie wręcz od niego emanowało. Widać, nie tylko Naruto wciąż przeżywał gorzkie słowa, jakie padły z ich ust. Kiba naprawdę starał się panować nad swoim popędem i zrozumieć przyjaciela, ale trudno mu było postawić się w sytuacji blondyna. Znali się tak długo, przeżywał z nim każdą krzywdę, jaka została mu wyrządzona i wiedział o wszystkim, mimo tego nie był w stanie pojąć, jak zdrowy, prawie siedemnastoletni chłopak mógł nie odczuwać popędu seksualnego. Nawet jeżeli wielokrotnie był mieszany z błotem i wykorzystywany, to przecież Kiba nie był jednym z jego oprawców. On zawsze stawał po jego stronie i starał się go bronić. Dlaczego więc przyjaciel porównywał go z jednym ze swoich najgorszych koszmarów i nie dopuszczał do bardziej erotycznych sytuacji? Tego Kiba nie mógł zrozumieć i przetrawić.

- Cześć Naru. Słyszałem, że udało ci się wygrać zawody. - Narastające napięcie między chłopcami przerwał kierowca samochodu.

- Tak, ale przypłaciłem to zwichnięciem stawu skokowego - odparł blondyn, zrywając kontakt wzrokowy z Inuzuką. Przeniósł go na zmieniający się obraz za szybą, starając się wymyślić sposób na pogodzenie się z przyjacielem.

- Współczuję. - Kierowca uśmiechnął się pocieszająco i zatrzymał na czerwonym świetle.

Naruto nie odwzajemnił wyrazu twarzy Mojo. Zawsze starał się nie okazywać smutku, czy rozczarowania, wolał żeby ludzie widzieli go wiecznie szczęśliwym, że mimo bycia sierotą, licznych przykrości ze strony rówieśników i krzywd, jest mądrzejszy i się nimi nie przejmuje. Względnie mu to wychodziło, jednak ta sytuacja odnosiła się do jego najlepszego przyjaciela i nie miał siły udawać, że jest dobrze.

Mojo przez chwilę obserwował dwójkę nastolatków. Gdy tylko Kiba nie zadzwonił tamtego dnia, by po niego przyjechać i wrócił autobusem, domyślił się, że między chłopcami doszło do sprzeczki. Znał ich zachowania, jak nikt inny. Pamiętał jeszcze czasy, gdy obaj musieli jeździć w fotelikach. Wtedy nawet do głowy mu nie przyszło, że jego podopieczny stanie się znanym kolarzem, Naruto na dłużej zagości w ich życiu, a znajomość tej dwójki przejdzie kiedyś na wyższy poziom.

On pierwszy zauważył przedłużający się kontakt wzrokowy, gdy tamci się witali, te iskry i magnetyzm, coś wyraźnie było na rzeczy. Któregoś dnia wprost zapytał, czy się zeszli. Ich miny wskazywały głęboki szok. Naruto w ogóle nie rozumiał, o co może mu chodzić i wtedy Kiba powiedział, że czuje coś więcej, niż tylko przyjaźń. Blondyn był w jeszcze większym szoku. Po chwili zaczęli rozmawiać bardzo szczerze i poważnie. Nie padło żadne wyznanie miłości, ale zostali parą, a Mojo był świadkiem ich pierwszego, bardzo powściągliwego pocałunku.

Dlatego też teraz jako pierwszy zauważył bardzo suche powitanie chłopców, rozzłoszczone i zranione spojrzenia obu oraz brak niemalże obowiązkowego buziaka. Szofer dopingował ich rozwijający się związek na wszelkie sposoby, a jednym z nich była propozycja witania się w bardziej wylewny sposób. Czasem nawet im o tym przypominał. Zawsze też siedzieli zbliżeni do siebie i trzymali się za ręce. Tym razem byli odwróceni plecami i ostentacyjnie pokazywali obrazę majestatu. Wydawałoby się, że ci dwaj nie potrafią się na siebie długo gniewać. Widać ta kłótnia była na tyle poważna, że na rozejm trzeba było poczekać trochę dłużej.

Samochód zaparkował pod szkołą średnią wyższego stopnia i po krótkim pożegnaniu z szoferem chłopcy opuścili pojazd. Mojo patrzył na oddalających się nastolatków i odjechał dopiero, gdy przekroczyli główne wejście.

Naruto wszedł do klasy i usiadł w przedostatniej ławce, którą zajmował razem z Kibą. Wyciągnął zeszyt i podręcznik, po czym bezsilnie opadł na ławkę, wzdychając ciężko. Spod lekko przymkniętych powiek obserwował pojawiających się w klasie ludzi. Same bogate gnojki, niemające pojęcia o życiu.

Czasami żałował, że zdecydował się na tę szkołę, ale sponsorzy gorąco go namawiali, więc w końcu uległ. Z jednej strony nie przejmował się wysokością czesnego, bo wszystko miał opłacane przez DC i Fox'a (6), z drugiej jednak musiał znosić obecność wywyższających się dzieciaków z bogatych rodzin i bez wartości moralnych. Dobrze, że Kiba poszedł razem z nim, on był inny i nie zachowywał się jak tamci.

Szkoła cieszyła się wysokim prestiżem. Mieli mieć zapewniony dobry start w dorosłe życie i niemalże od ręki przyjęcie na dowolne studia. Teraz dla Naruto to nie miało znaczenia. Nie wiedział, czy jest sens iść gdzieś wyżej. Planował zajmować się skatebording'iem jeszcze długi czas, a potem opływać w luksusach i występować w reklamach, czy realityshow, żeby mieć czym zająć swoje nadpobudliwe cztery litery. Byłoby cudownie. Jednak sponsorzy coraz częściej przypominali mu, że życie w ten sposób nie działa i jeżeli nie chce pracować na zmywaku w McDonaldzie, to powinien zdobyć wyższe wykształcenie. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy przydarzy się jakaś poważna kontuzja, niepozwalająca mu kontynuować kariery. Ostatni wypadek był doskonałym potwierdzeniem ich słów.

* * *

><p>Do rozpoczęcia lekcji zostało pięć minut i prawie wszyscy uczniowie siedzieli już w swoich ławkach. Sasuke nie śpieszył się zbytnio z przybyciem na miejsce. Wolał sobie odpuścić wysłuchiwania gderaniny dwóch najbardziej irytujących uczniów w klasie. Znaczy się, jeden denerwował go niezmiernie za samo twarzowe, drugi, bo z chęcią zatrzymałby ten uśmiech i paplaninę tylko dla siebie, ale nie mógł.<p>

Z miną wyrażającą obojętność wszedł do pomieszczenia. Coś mu jednak nie pasowało. Było zbyt cicho i brakowało charakterystycznego śmiechu, który rozpoznałby na kilometr. Odruchowo spojrzał na przedostatnią ławkę. Zdziwił się, widząc, że obaj siedzą na swoich miejscach. Udając, iż w ogóle nie obchodzi go w jakiej komitywie się znajdują, usiadł w ławce za nimi. Na początku edukacji w tej szkole stoczył walkę o to miejsce z powyższą dwójką. Był to chyba jedyny raz, gdy publicznie maskę obojętności zastąpił jakimś uczuciem. Do tej pory wspomnienie świecących ze złości oczu Naruto powodowało u niego mokre sny. Z resztą, cokolwiek związanego z blondynem sprawiało wzrost ciśnienia krwi nie tam, gdzie trzeba.

Nienormalna cisza pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół zmusiła Uchihę do głębszego zastanowienia się nad przyczyną tego stanu rzeczy. Musieli się o coś zdrowo pokłócić. Sasuke ogarnęła jakaś niewyjaśniona satysfakcja. Nie, żeby się cieszył z widocznego zdołowania Uzumakiego, ale widok przybitego i zezłoszczonego Inuzuki sprawiał mu chorą przyjemność. Nim zdążył porządnie ponapawać się prawdopodobnie chwilowym rozłamem przyjaźni, do klasy wszedł nauczyciel i uwaga Sasuke musiała się przenieść na temat dzisiejszych zajęć.

Widać było, że co chwila któryś z uczniów zerka w stronę przedostatniej ławki pod oknem. Nawet nauczyciel parę razy spojrzał w ich stronę zdziwiony. Nie od dziś wiadomo było, że Inuzuka i Uzumaki to największe gaduły świata i uciszanie ich co najmniej pięć razy w ciągu czterdziestu pięciu minut stało się normą.

Po pierwszej przerwie międzylekcyjnej cała szkoła wiedziała o popsutych stosunkach przyjaciół. Sasuke zwykle stronił od plotek, ale gdy te dotyczyły tej konkretnej osoby, z chęcią podsłuchał paru spekulacji. Jednak prawdopodobnie żadna nie zbliżyła się choćby trochę do tego, co się stało naprawdę. Od jakiegoś czasu podejrzewał, że tę dwójkę łączy coś więcej. Nie był jednak osobą, która dociekałaby prawdy. Co go to obchodziło? Miał swoje życie i swoje problemy (7). Jeden z nich siedział po przekątnej i po raz pierwszy dzisiejszego dnia otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć. Oczywiście jego słowa skierowane były w stronę Inuzuki. Jednak to również nie była zwyczajowa rozmowa, mówili po cichu, najwyraźniej o coś się sprzeczając. Nie przerwali tej mini kłótni nawet, kiedy do klasy wszedł nauczyciel angielskiego i zaczął omawiać temat.

To, co się stało w ciągu następnych dziesięciu minut, wywołało wyraz zdziwienia nawet na twarzy Wielkiego, Zimnego Uchihy. Profesor zadał im łatwe ćwiczenie do wykonania, więc klasa na spokojnie wzięła się za jego wykonanie. Wyjątkiem była sprzeczająca się dwójka. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie zauważyli, że od kilku dobrych minut trwa kolejna lekcja. Nagle Naruto wstał, przewracając krzesło, zabrał swój zeszyt i piórnik w żabki, po czym usiadł na jedynym wolnym miejscu w klasie. Koło Sasuke Uchihy.

Za daleko to od niego nie uciekłeś - pomyślał brunet kwaśno, otrząsnąwszy się z niemałego szoku. Naruto siedział sztywno i nawet nie zaszczycił go spojrzeniem. W jego oczach szalały iskierki złości i zranienia. Ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści, które drżały mu nieznacznie, podobnie jak reszta ciała, targana zdenerwowaniem.

- Mogę się dowiedzieć, co się stało? - spytał nauczyciel, zaalarmowany nagłym rumorem na tyłach klasy.

- Nic, proszę prowadzić lekcję - odpowiedział Inuzuka przez zaciśnięte zęby. On także był bardzo wzburzony i widać było, że ledwo panuje nad swoim ciałem.

- Dobrze, proszę już o spokój. - Profesor wrócił do swoich obowiązków, tłumacząc kolejne zagadnienie.

Wzrok Sasuke nie odrywał się od twarzy Naruto. Było na niej wypisane tyle emocji. Zastanawiał się, czy może mu jakoś pomóc, nie tracąc przy okazji opinii zimnokrwistej bestii. Niestety, mógł jedynie skierować ku niemu jakąś mało przyjemną uwagę, a wiedział, że to jeszcze bardziej zdołowałoby chłopaka.

Już miał odwrócić się i nie przejmować stanem blondyna - "Jasne, Sasuke, po chuju do raju" - kiedy na policzku nowego sąsiada dostrzegł powoli spływającą łzę. Przez chwilę nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co widział. Nerwowy ruch dłoni Uzumakiego, pośpiesznie wycierającego niesforną kroplę, utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że nie ma zwidów.

Gdy melodyjny dźwięk oznajmił koniec lekcji, Naruto zerwał się szybko z miejsca i wyszedł z klasy nerwowym krokiem. Pojawił się dopiero chwilę po rozpoczęciu trzeciej lekcji. Wszedł do klasy ze spuszczoną głową, przeprosił za spóźnienie i usiadł koło Sasuke. Brunet od razu spostrzegł zaczerwienione oczy i nos. Poczuł irracjonalną chęć przywalenia Inuzuce, bo bardziej niż pewne było, że wina za opłakany stan rywala leży po jego stronie. Chociaż z drugiej strony rozemocjonowanie Sasuke był adekwatne do tego, co czuł względem Młotka. Młodszy skater siedział mu w głowie dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, ale ten zawsze uśmiechnięty i pełen życia, więc każdy, kto mącił ten obraz zasługiwał na solidne lanie.

Naruto do końca dnia siedział w ławce Sasuke i ani myślał wrócić na miejsce koło przyjaciela. Po lekcjach pierwszy opuścił budynek szkolny, za nic mając głośne i rozpaczliwe nawoływania Kiby. Uchiha przyglądał się temu z niemałym zainteresowaniem, skrzętnie ukrytym pod maską obojętności.

- To będzie ciekawy tydzień - mruknął pod nosem, wykrzywiając usta w nikłym uśmiechu.

* * *

><p>(1) około trzydziestu złotych<p>

(2) chwała mej teściowej za wynalezienie określenia _babkomat_, który stał się inspiracją

(3) co prawda w Japonii pełnoletniość uzyskuje się w wieku dwudziestu lat, lecz na potrzeby fika dzieciaki z Domu Dziecka wychodzą po ukończeniu osiemnastego roku życia

(4) ang. _arrow_ oznacza strzałę

(5) Mojo czyt. _modżo, _imię zmyślone

(6) DC Shoe - firma produkująca odzież, obuwie oraz akcesoria dla skaterów, snowboardzistów i kierowców wyścigowych  
>Fox - Fox Monster Energy - j.w.<p>

(7) zamierzone powtórzenie


	5. Rozdział 5

Sasuke wystrzegał się przychodzenia do szkoły wcześniej, niż pięć minut przed dzwonkiem. Tym razem jednak postanowił, że złamie tę zasadę. Chciał zobaczyć, czy „Słonce Jego Życia" siedzi w ostatniej ławce, czy już pogodziło się z przyjacielem. Wielkim zaskoczeniem było to, że Inuzuka z miną obrażonego dziecka zajmował swoje miejsce, a Naruto nadal nie było. Sasuke nie pokazał swojego zdziwienia i spokojnie skierował się na tyły klasy. Po drodze usłyszał parę „ochów" i „achów", padających z ust dziewcząt. Niech się podniecają, on i tak nikogo do siebie nie dopuści, no, chyba że byłby to Uzumaki. Jemu pokazałby, jaki jest naprawdę, o ile ten przestałby go traktować jako zło konieczne.

Gdy zaczęła się lekcja, a Naruto wciąż nie pojawił się w klasie, Sasuke zaczął się denerwować. W końcu drzwi klasy otworzyły się i stanął w nich dziwnie pochylony blondyn. Cicho przeprosił za spóźnienie i skierował się na tyły klasy. Serce Uchihy szalało przy ostatnich krokach Uzumakiego. Czy usiądzie z nim, czy z Kibą? Nauczyciel nie zwrócił uwagi na spóźnionego ucznia i dalej omawiał kolejną lekturę. Klasa również przestała się interesować dziwnym zachowaniem Uzumakiego i skupiła na słowach wykładowcy. Jedynie Kiba i sprytnie udający obojętność Sasuke obserwowali Naruto. Młody skater zajął wolne miejsce koło swojego rywala, co spowodowało u szatyna wybuch furii. Natychmiast przesiadł się o jedno krzesło w prawo i obrócił w stronę przyjaciela.

- Co ty odpierdalasz? – zapytał niezbyt uprzejmie.

- Obchodzi cię to? – odparł buńczucznie, podnosząc głowę i obdarowując Kibę nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem.

Na moment cała trójka zamarła. Naruto miał podbite lewe oko, które wciąż puchło, co mogło oznaczać, że niedawno ktoś go uderzył. Sasuke natychmiast spojrzał na jego dłonie, które zaciśnięte w pięści spoczywały na brzegu ławki. Kostki miał lekko zaczerwienione, w niektórych miejscach nawet zadrapane. Brunet uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Poranione ręce skatera mogły wskazywać tylko na jedną rzecz: skubany się bronił i to dość mocno, choć niewystarczająco.

- Kto ci to zrobił? – spytał Kiba, gdy już odzyskał głos.

- Nie twoja sprawa – warknął Naruto, spuszczając wzrok na ławkę i przygryzając dolną wargę.

Sasuke po raz kolejny uśmiechnął się, słuchając konwersacji skłóconych przyjaciół. Znał niektóre zachowania rywala jak nikt inny. Przykładowo ta przygryziona warga oznaczała, że Naruto się waha lub nie jest czegoś pewny. Często też tak robił, gdy się denerwował.

- Naru, kurwa, przestań grać durnia i wróć do naszej ławki, pogadamy – powiedział Inuzuka, siląc się na spokój. W rzeczywistości cały dygotał z nerwów, plując sobie w twarz, że pozwolił dzisiaj temu krnąbrnemu dzieciakowi samemu pójść do szkoły.

- Tylko, jeżeli Uchiha mnie stąd wywali – odparł i jak na zawołanie obaj obrócili się w stronę Sasuke.

Na tę chwilę brunet czekał od wczorajszych wydarzeń. Na twarz wpełzł mu najbardziej cyniczny uśmiech, jaki wypracował przez ostatnie parę lat.

- Nie widzę problemu, by Uzumaki ze mną siedział – rzekł, patrząc na Kibę i odczuwając satysfakcję z jego rzednącej miny.

- Jak sobie chcecie – warknął niezadowolony i obrócił się w stronę tablicy.

Przez chwilę cisza w klasie zmącona była jedynie wykładem nauczyciela. Sasuke z radością obserwował swojego sąsiada, a jego wyobraźnia pracowała na najwyższych obrotach. Oczywiście na zewnątrz wciąż był tym zimnym draniem, za jakiego go wszyscy uważali.

- Dzięki. – Usłyszał nagle głos swojego Słońca.

Przez chwilę nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Milczeć? Zażartować? Poniżyć? Dlaczego przy tym chłopaku zawsze pojawiają się takie dylematy?

- Arrow cię dopadł? – spytał, uznając to za najbardziej odpowiednią wypowiedź.

- Skąd wiesz? – odparł pytaniem na pytanie Naruto, lekko się czerwieniąc.

- Ojciec pracuje w policji. Arrow jest dość znany – mruknął Sasuke, udając, że zapisuje coś w swoim zeszycie i lekcja jest sto razy bardziej interesująca niż obrażenia Naruto.

W środku jednak buzował. Wciąż zastanawiał się, czemu dopiero teraz zaczął się interesować życiem blondyna, ale tak na poważnie. Wcześniej jedynie patrzył na jakieś nic nieznaczące aspekty. A przecież od tak dawna Naru zaprzątał jego myśli. Okazało się, że mały jest bardzo zastraszonym i niepewnym siebie młodzieńcem. Gdyby nie wpajane przez ojca Uchihy frazesy, to może nie byłby taki oschły wobec innych. Może nie bałby się tych wszystkich uczuć. Teraz żałował. Żałował, że nie potrafi dotrzeć do swego ukochanego. Nie, ukochanego to za duże słowo, przecież Sasuke nie kochał Naruto.

- Dopadł mnie przed szkołą – szepnął speszony i niezadowolony z siebie.

- Do dupy – mruknął Uchiha.

Reszta lekcji minęła im w ciszy. Sasuke zastanawiał się, co wypadałoby powiedzieć, ale nic nie przychodziło mu do głowy. Miał niepowtarzalną okazję, by nawiązać nić porozumienia z blondynem lecz ta umykała mu przez palce, bo nie wiedział, jak się zachować.

* * *

><p>Naruto był bardzo przygnębiony. Ten dzień zaczął się wyjątkowo paskudnie. Najpierw o mało nie zaspał do szkoły, bo zapomniał, że jest pokłócony z Kibą. Biegł całą drogę do metra, dzięki czemu udało mu się zdążyć na wcześniejszy pociąg. Mimo tego i tak się spóźnił. Jego koszmar czekał na niego niedaleko bramy szkolnej. Miał chęć go minąć, nic nie mówić i po prostu udać się na lekcję. Niestety, Arrow miał inne plany. Zaczęli się szarpać, potem chłopak począł go okładać pięściami. Bez powodu się na niego rzucił. Naruto był dla niego kozłem ofiarnym od najmłodszych lat i tak chyba miało pozostać. W końcu blondynowi udało się wyrwać i pognał do szkoły. Przed wejściem do klasy odwiedził jeszcze toaletę, by doprowadzić się do jako takiego stanu. Mimo tego jego rywal i przyjaciel (czy też były przyjaciel) zauważyli podbite oko, poszarpaną koszulę i zdarte stawy śródręczno-paliczkowe (1). Na dodatek ponownie pokłócił się z Kibą, Sasuke uznał go pewnie za niedorajdę życiową i ofiarę losu, poza tym noga wciąż doskwierała przez poranny bieg i teraz kulał jak jakiś dziaduleńka.<p>

Powoli doczłapał do parku i usiadł na ławce, mając nadzieję, że ten dzień nie przyniesie mu już żadnych niespodzianek. Jak na zawołanie, z kieszeni spodni zaczęła wydobywać się skoczna melodia, oznaczająca połączenie przychodzące. Spojrzał przelotnie na wyświetlacz i mimowolnie się uśmiechnął.

- Cześć Gaara – rzekł radośnie, rozsiadając się wygodniej na drewnianej ławce.

- No cześć – zaczął niewinnie jego rozmówca. – Możesz mi, do jasnej kurwy, wyjaśnić, co się dzieje między tobą a Kibą?! – wydarł się rudzielec, powodując, że Naruto na moment odsunął aparat od ucha.

- Co się dzieje? Pokłóciliśmy się całkiem poważnie i nie odzywamy do siebie – westchnął blondyn.

- To dlatego ten ciul wydzwania do mnie od dwóch dni i z płaczem prosi, żebym z tobą pogadał?

- Kiba? – Naruto nie dowierzał w słowa kolegi.

- Tak, twój Kiba. O co wam poszło, wariacie? – Ton jego głosu zmiękł i czuć było bijącą z niego troskę.

- O to, co zawsze – mruknął, pochylając się nieco do przodu i opierając łokcie na udach.

- I przez taką głupotę chcesz zerwać wieloletnią przyjaźń i związek? – spytał, a Uzumaki oczami wyobraźni widział, jak chłopak po drugiej stronie łapie się za głowę.

- To nie jest głupota. Gadasz, jakbyś nie wiedział – burknął obrażony, z powrotem odchylając się do tyłu i opierając na ławce.

A Gaara wiedział. Dosłownie wszystko. Był dla Naruto kimś pokroju Kiby, tylko, że z szatynem łączyła go specyficzna więź, coś odmiennego, niż to, co wytworzyło się między nim a Gaarą. Rudzielec był takim przyjacielem od serca. Zawsze służył dobrą radą, a kiedy zachodziła potrzeba, ratował wszystkim tyłki. Często też godził skłóconych przyjaciół, nawet za cenę własnego pokłócenia z którymś z nich. Był oddany, a to dla Naruto liczyło się najbardziej.

- Wiem, Promyczku – odezwał się po chwili, podśmiewając lekko.

- Nie nazywaj mnie tak – żachnął się Uzumaki.

- Dobra, dobra. Pogadasz z nim? – spytał w końcu, uznając, że nieco ugłaskał przyjaciela i dał do zrozumienia, że obraża się o nic.

- Tak, pogadam dziś wieczorem – odparł.

- Przyjeżdżam za tydzień. – Gaara powiedział to tak niespodziewanie, aż Naruto zatkało. – Przywiozę Habu Sake albo Awamorię. (2)

- Za-zaraz, jak to przyjeżdżasz? Że mnie rozpijesz, to się nie dziwię, ale tak nagle? Sam? – Blondyn zasypał przyjaciela mnóstwem pytań.

- Tak, sam. – Głos miał wyraźnie zadowolony. – Mam zawody siatkarskie, więc zatrzymam się na parę dni u Kiby.

- Kolejny powód, żebym się z nim pogodził – sarknął Naruto.

- Dramatyzujesz. Dajcie sobie buzi lub po buzi i skończcie tą dziecinadę...

- Tę. – Przerwał mu wypowiedź.

- Co? – Gaara nie wiedział, co też temu głupkowi znowu się przywidziało.

- Mówi się tę dziecinadę, a nie tą. – Wyjaśnił usłużnie, pokazując światu swój piękny uśmiech.

- Nie gadam z tobą. Doprawdy, jak będziesz mnie tak pouczał, to w następnym miesiącu nie wykupię sobie minut do ciebie – warknął zirytowany.

- Jasne, jasne – zaśmiał się radośnie. – Hej, Gaara – zaczął niepewnie.

- Tak?

- Dzięki... Dzięki za to, że jesteś – powiedział poważnie, przymykając oczy.

- Do usług. Zawsze możesz na mnie liczyć – odpowiedział chłopak, nie czując w ogóle skrępowania wyznaniem blondyna. Robił to zbyt często, by wzbudziło w nim galopujące uczucia, niemniej jednak po każdorazowym podziękowaniu robiło mu się cieplej na sercu.

- Do zobaczenia, Gaa.

- Na razie.

Przez chwilę Naruto wpatrywał się w wyświetlacz telefonu. Z wielką gulą w gardle i czymś ciężkim na sercu otworzył okno nowej wiadomości. Gdy po minucie SMS wciąż świecił pustką, zdenerwowany nacisnął czerwony klawisz, po czym dwa razy przycisnął zieloną słuchawkę.

- Gaara, co mam mu napisać? – spytał, gdy tylko rozmówca odebrał.

- Niech cię, Naru, naprawdę jesteś dzieciakiem. Na przykład: słuchaj Kiba, musimy pogadać, przyjedź po mnie wieczorem. – Zaproponował.

- Czy to nie będzie zbyt oschłe? – Uzumaki wciąż nie był pewien, czy to w ogóle dobry pomysł, tak przez SMS-a wyciągać rękę na zgodę.

- Bo przez ostatnie dni byliście wzorem czułości – prychnął Sabaku.

- Ale...

- Pisz, nie gadaj, w razie "W" biorę to na siebie.

- Czyli mogę napisać "Cześć Kiba, Gaara kazał nam się pogodzić". – Blondyn uśmiechnął się chytrze.

- Ja się, kurwa, załamię. Przypierdolę ci przez telefon, zobaczysz. – Zagroził.

- Dobra, zostajemy przy wersji, że trzeba pogadać. Już mi nie groź. Ostatnio mam tego za dużo. – Wyznał, wcale nie mając takiego zamiaru. Po prostu słowa same ułożyły się w zdanie, a potem bez pozwolenia opuściły jego usta.

- Coś się stało? – spytał zatroskany.

- Arrow mi przyjebał, nie ma się czym chwalić – mruknął smętnie.

- I masz kolejny powód, by pogodzić się z tym głupkiem na dwóch kołach. Nie martw się, już go odpowiednio opierdzieliłem i nastawiłem, więc nie będzie się do ciebie dobierał, póki mu nie pozwolisz.

- Teraz się czuję jak baba, którą trzeba bronić – jęknął blondyn, łapiąc się za głowę.

- Bo trzeba. Wbrew temu, co gadasz, jesteś naprawdę wrażliwy – powiedział dosadnie Gaara. Na chwilę obaj zamilkli. – Słuchaj, Naru, będę kończył, bo lecę na trening, przedzwoń do mnie wieczorkiem, to opowiesz, jak poszło godzenie.

- Zboczeńcu! – krzyknął Uzumaki, chyba trochę za głośno, bo parę osób, wędrujących przez park, obróciło się w jego stronę, posyłając zdegustowane spojrzenia.

- Nara. – Zaśmiał się rudy skater.

- Pa.

Naruto po raz kolejny otworzył okno nowej wiadomości i napisał to, co zaproponował mu Gaara. Nie spodziewał się, że przyjaciel tak będzie go bronił. Mógł przecież wstawić się za Kibą. W końcu Uzumaki naprawdę zachowywał się jak baba przed okresem. Nie rusz, nie dotknij. Przypomniało mu się pytanie przyjaciela. Czy był podobny do jego koszmaru? Nie, ale przez chwilę Naruto nie mógł wyjść z szoku po takiej insynuacji ze strony Kiby, że ten w końcu nie dostał odpowiedzi. Biorąc pod uwagę zasadę, iż milczenie oznacza aprobatę, ubzdurał sobie, że rzeczywiście jest jakimś zbolem i dlatego blondyn tak się wzbrania przed jakimkolwiek dotykiem z jego strony.

Młody skater sam nie był pewien swoich uczuć. Z jednej strony płakał po nocach, myśląc o szatynie, z drugiej zastanawiał się, czy ten związek ma jakiś sens. Byli przyjaciółmi i to mu najbardziej odpowiadało. Zgodził się na to wszystko, tylko dlatego, że czuł jakiś pociąg do Kiby, ale nie kochał go. Sam Inuzuka stwierdził, że czuje coś więcej, ale też dokładnie nie określił, czym to uczucie jest. Przez to Naruto czuł się jak zawieszony w czasie i przestrzeni, jak astronauta w stanie nieważkości, niby jest niczym nieograniczony, a z drugiej strony czuje niepewność sytuacji, w jakiej się znajduje.

* * *

><p>Mojo odebrał ze szkoły panicza Inuzukę, niestety samego. Ta sytuacja zaczynała go denerwować. Wiedział, że można się pokłócić, nie odzywać do siebie, ale to, jak zachowywała się ta dwójka już przechodziło ludzkie pojęcie.<p>

- Gdzie Naruto? – spytał, patrząc przez chwilę na smutną minę pasażera.

- Poszedł – burknął niezadowolony, zapinając zamaszyście pas.

- Doprawdy, zachowujecie się jak dzieci – stwierdził kierowca i ruszył w kierunku rezydencji.

- On zachowuje się jak dziecko – zaoponował Kiba, krzyżując ręce na piersi.

- Oskarżanie się nawzajem nie ma żadnego sensu. Tym bardziej pokazujesz, jaki jesteś niedojrzały.

- Ma prawie siedemnaście lat, a zachowuje się jak dziewica orleańska – warknął szatyn.

- Z niektórymi rzeczami nie warto się śpieszyć, do niektórych trzeba po prostu dojrzeć. Myślę, że Naruto ma swoje powody, by nie pozwalać na pewne sytuacje. – Wyjaśnił, na chwilę odwracając się do Kiby, jako że stali na czerwonym świetle.

- Wiem, przyjaciel z Okinawy już mi to wyjaśnił.

- Czemu nie starasz się z nim pogodzić? Żal takiej pięknej pary. – Mojo uśmiechnął się do lusterka, w którym widział go Inuzuka.

- Staram, ale on mnie olewa – stwierdził, przykładając głowę do szyby.

- I to oznacza, że masz zrezygnować? – spytał, ponownie zatrzymując samochód na skrzyżowaniu.

- Mojo, on nie chce ze mną gadać. – Wyjaśnił dobitnie, patrząc w ciemne oczy, odbijające się w tafli szkła.

- To napisz do niego. – Zaproponował szofer.

- Co?

- Napisz. Niekiedy słowo pisane ma większą wartość, niż mówione. Poza tym, zanim cokolwiek mu wyślesz, możesz sto razy przemyśleć treść wiadomości, przez co będzie ona bardziej wartościowa, niż to, co powiesz w nerwach. – Mojo był pewien swoich racji. Kiba spojrzał na zarys jego sylwetki z lekkim podziwem.

- Przypomnij mi proszę, jaki wydział skończyłeś.

- Psychologię – odpowiedział, uśmiechając się do siebie.

- To by wiele wyjaśniało – stwierdził.

- Napisz, nie zaszkodzi. – Kierowca zachęcił go nieskoordynowanym ruchem ręki.

Przez chwilę Kiba nie był pewien, czy to dobry pomysł, jednak Mojo nigdy nie chciał jego krzywdy, zawsze starał się by było mu jak najlepiej. Dbał o jego dobro, był jak niańka, której należy słuchać i nie dyskutować. Z rezygnacją wyciągnął swego smartphona i na dotykowym ekranie napisał najbardziej prymitywną wiadomość, jaką był w stanie wymyślić.

"Proszę, pogadajmy" i nacisnął wyślij. Po paru sekundach jego telefon zawibrował. Nie spodziewał się, że Naru tak szybko mu odpowie, zwłaszcza, że komórka blondyna często się "wiesiła" i na odpowiedź zwykle czekał nieco dłużej.

"Kiba, musimy pogadać. Przyjedź po mnie wieczorem." Szatyn uśmiechnął się do telefonu jak wariat. Taka synchronizacja! Zapewne w czasie, gdy on wysłał mu wiadomość, to samo uczynił Naruto. Natychmiast mu odpowiedział, nie siląc się na czułostki.

* * *

><p>Wiadomość od Inuzuki przyszła niemalże w tym samym czasie, co młody skater wysłał swoją. Domyślił się, że kierowca Mojo też maczał w tym swe palce. Starając się usiedzieć spokojnie na ławce, z niecierpliwością oczekiwał odpowiedzi Kiby. Skoro chciał pogadać, to nie ma bata, na pewno wyśle SMS-a z godziną spotkania, zwłaszcza, że Naruto też tego chciał. Nie mylił się za bardzo.<p>

"Będę o osiemnastej. Uważaj na sb (3)."

Blondyn uśmiechnął się lekko. Zależało mu na tej przyjaźni. Związku niekoniecznie, ale znajomość z Kibą to było coś, bez czego nie mógłby się obyć. Schował komórkę do kieszeni i wolnym, ślamazarnym krokiem ruszył przez park, kierując się do najbliższej stacji metra.

Pierwszy promień zwiastujący przełamanie dzisiejszego pecha pojawił się, gdy pociąg, którym miał jechać, pojawił się na stacji po niecałych pięciu minutach. W nieco lepszym humorze wsiadł do zatłoczonego wagonu, nie mając nawet nadziei na znalezienie miejsca siedzącego. Przecisnął się do biletomatu, znajdującego się na przeciwległej ścianie i szybko wybrał odpowiednią zniżkę oraz ilość. Gdy urządzenie wypluło kwadratowy papierek, schował go do kieszeni i chwycił najbliższego drążka. Podróż metrem nie należała do najprzyjemniejszych, ale jak dzisiejsza rozmowa pójdzie po jego myśli, to nie będzie musiał już z tej formy korzystać.

W czasie jazdy zastanawiał się, jak poprowadzić dzisiejsze spotkanie z przyjacielem. Chciałby mu wszystko wyjaśnić, a przede wszystkim zaproponować chwilowe rozstanie. Czuł, że się w tym związku dusi, że coś go omija. Nie chciał, aby Kiba był jedynym, z którym spróbował się związać. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że po takim wyznaniu może pogorszyć ich nadszarpnięte stosunki, musiał jednak spróbować. Jeżeli Kibie zależy na tej przyjaźni w takim samym stopniu, jak jemu, to pozwoli na ten mały eksperyment.

Przetwarzając w głowie różne scenariusze, wysiadł na swojej stacji i lekko utykając, poszedł w stronę wyjścia na powierzchnię. Człapał powoli, z pochyloną głową, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie. Nagle wpadł na kogoś i odbił się od tej osoby.

- Przepra... – Nie dokończył, widząc, kto przed nim stoi.

- Trochę za późno na przeprosiny. – Chłopak stojący przed nim zaśmiał się złośliwie. – Wydaje mi się, że nie dokończyliśmy naszej porannej "rozmowy".

- Odwal się, Arrow – powiedział blondyn, zastanawiając się nad planem ucieczki.

Wiedział jednak, że jest na przegranej pozycji. Noga bolała go po każdorazowym obciążeniu, więc bieg wykluczył na samym początku. Wołanie o pomoc też na niewiele by się zdało. Ludzie rzadko reagowali, gdy komuś działa się krzywda, zwłaszcza z rąk Strzały.

Nim zdążył skierować jakąś złośliwą uwagę w stronę oprawcy, ten wymierzył mu cios. Naruto zamknął oczy, nie mając nawet siły, by się bronić. Zdziwił się, kiedy uderzenie nie nastąpiło. Podniósł powieki i przez chwilę zdawało mu się, że po prostu zemdlał od siły ciosu i teraz śni.

Ręka Arrowa została zatrzymana w połowie drogi przez bladą dłoń wybawiciela. Uzumaki niepewnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na profil Sasuke, który stał za nim, z zaciętą miną, trzymając pięść oprawcy Naruto w żelaznym uścisku.

- Masz jakiś problem? – spytał, stając obok blondyna, ale nie wypuszczając ręki Arrowa.

- Uchiha. Co ktoś taki jak ty, robi na moim terenie?

- Planuję w końcu cię usadzić. Choćby za pobicie Uzumakiego. – Uśmiechnął się perfidnie i puścił chłopaka.

- Nie masz dowodu – odparł punk. Był pewny siebie i tego, że głupi Uchiha może mu co najwyżej naskoczyć.

- Jestem w stanie go zdobyć – stwierdził brunet, posyłając Strzale mrożące krew w żyłach spojrzenie.

Na chwilę mina mu zrzedła i nie był skory podskakiwać tak, jak wcześniej. Przez chwilę milczeli, łypiąc na siebie z wyraźną pogardą, jednak to Arrow odpuścił pierwszy i odszedł z miejsca zdarzenia bez słowa.

- Wszystko OK? – spytał Uchiha, patrząc na przestraszonego rywala.

- Nie – przyznał szczerze Naruto. Ten dzień był zbyt przytłaczający, by miał siłę na słowne utarczki z brunetem.

- Jesteś ranny? – Przyjrzał się uważnie niższemu chłopcu, ale nic nie wskazywało na to, by prócz niedawno zwichniętej kostki i obitej twarzy coś mu doskwierało.

- Nie, jedynie zmęczony tym wszystkim – odpowiedział, wznawiając swą wędrówkę w stronę domu dziecka. – Dzięki – mruknął, niezadowolony, że po raz kolejny zawdzięcza coś temu Draniowi.

- Za drugim skrzyżowaniem powinien stać mój ojciec, podrzucimy cię pod dom. – Zaoferował, nie zmieniając jednak swego oziębłego tonu w łagodniejszy tak, jak planował.

- Nie trzeba.

- Ja jednak sądzę, że trzeba. O ile chcesz jeszcze zmierzyć się ze mną w zawodach, radzę ci tak nie eksploatować tej nogi i zgodzić się na małą podwózkę radiowozem. – Tym razem udało mu się nadać swojemu głosowi delikatniejszą barwę.

Na chwilę Naruto przystanął, przyglądając się starszemu skaterowi. Rozważył dokładnie jego propozycję i stwierdził, że gorzej już być nie może. Poza tym, ostatni argument chłopaka był koronny. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie, by jego duma zniszczyła mu marzenia. Spojrzał wyzywająco na Uchihę i lekko skinął głową. W milczeniu doszli do skrzyżowania, o którym wspomniał Sasuke. Brunet pokrótce wyjaśnił ojcu, jak wygląda sytuacja i wsiedli do auta. Naruto z tyłu, a Uchiha z przodu, obok ojca.

Mimo surowego wyglądu, pan Uchiha był przyjaźnie nastawiony do blondyna. Udało mu się nawet wciągnąć lekko zdołowanego nastolatka w niezobowiązującą rozmowę. Droga do bidula minęła skaterowi w miłej atmosferze, która wyparowała, gdy tylko opuścił wóz.

- Po każdym mogłabym się spodziewać, że przywiezie go policja, ale ty Naruto byłeś ostatnią osobą, którą obstawiałam! Co zmalował? – spytała policjanta, szarpiąc blondyna za bluzę.

- Nic, to przyjaciel mojego syna, zaproponowałem, że go podwiozę – odparł starszy Uchiha, posyłając uspokajający uśmiech w stronę rozhisteryzowanej opiekunki.

- Och – szepnęła zdziwiona i puściła swego podopiecznego.

- Wypadało by przeprosić – stwierdził Sasuke, wysiadając z auta.

Dla Naruto to było już za wiele. Zagryzł zęby na dolnej wardze, dłonie zacisnął w pięści i pochylił się nieznacznie do przodu, imitując ukłon.

- Przepraszam za kłopot – powiedział, w ogóle nie czując, że tak należy.

- Nie ty, Młocie, tylko ta pani. – Skinął głową w stronę kobiety.

- Może rzeczywiście mnie poniosło. Wybacz Naru. – Uśmiechnęła się do niego przepraszająco.

- Wiesz co, ojcze, ja pójdę z Naruto, odrobimy razem lekcje. – Brunet spojrzał pytająco na rywala. Widział, że jest roztrzęsiony i całkowicie rozbity. – Przyjedź po mnie o... – Zamilkł na chwilę, wpatrując się intensywniej w niebieskie oczy chłopaka.

- W pół do szóstej – szepnął blondyn, nie mogąc wyjść ze stanu osłupienia.

- W pół do szóstej. – Powtórzył młodszy Uchiha i ukłonił się lekko ojcu.

Policjant pokiwał na znak zgody głową i po chwili odjechał, kontynuując swoją dzisiejszą służbę. Pracownica Domu Dziecka obróciła się na pięcie i weszła do budynku, nie obdarzając blondyna nawet krótkim spojrzeniem. Dwójka nastolatków ruszyła jej śladem. Naruto z ledwością dotarł na poddasze, a gdy znalazł się w swoim pokoju, opadł z westchnieniem na łóżko.

- Rozgość się. – Słowa skierował do Uchihy, stojącego w progu. – Zamknij drzwi na klucz. – Poinstruował go, smętnie wpatrując się w ścianę.

- Ale masz czysto – stwierdził, siadając na krześle przy biurku.

- A czego się spodziewałeś? Burdelu na kółkach? – burknął, unosząc głowę nieco nad poduszką, by móc posłać Sasuke groźne spojrzenie.

- Po tobie można spodziewać się wszystkiego – rzekł, uśmiechając się półgębkiem, jednak ten wyraz twarzy nie miał w sobie zwyczajowej pogardy. Był miły i przyjazny.

Naruto, widząc zmianę w zachowaniu Uchihy, również się uśmiechnął. Po chwili obaj zaśmiali się cicho.

- To co, może rzeczywiście weźmiemy się za odrabianie pracy domowej? Szczerze? Później nie będzie mi się chciało – rzucił, całkowicie rozluźniony brunet.

- Daj mi chwilę odpocząć – jęknął młodzieniec, przewracając się na brzuch i chowając twarz w poduszce.

- W sumie mi też przyda się chwila oddechu. Masz swój komputer? – spytał.

- Yhym. – Naruto wymacał pod łóżkiem brzeg laptopa i wysunął go, po czym chwycił pewniej w dłoń i podał Sasuke.

Po chwili chłopak usłyszał dźwięk włączania systemu, a następne tony zaczęły zlewać się w jedno. Jeszcze wypierał z umysłu to, że jego największy rywal siedzi sobie w jego pokoju, grzebie mu w laptopie, a przy okazji pilnuje. Naprawdę był jakąś babą, skoro nawet Wielki Uchiha się nad nim lituje. Nie chciał o tym myśleć. Nie teraz. Musiał odpocząć, odprężyć się i chociaż na chwilę _zapomnieć_.

* * *

><p>(1) fachowa nazwa tych wystających kostek na ręce :)<p>

(2) Habu Sake - żmijówka, alkohol z jadem węża Habu i jego ciałem w środku, Okinawa jest z niej znana

Awamoria - mniej ekstremalna odmiana Habu Sake, nie ma w niej ciała węża, a jedynie niewielka ilość jadu, dobra dla tych, którzy dopiero zaczynają przygodę z tego typu alkoholem, ma też mniej procentów

(3) sktót "sb" - siebie


End file.
